Gadget and Street
by Mystical Raven
Summary: If you think Jumba created all the experiments, think again. This is a story about some of the early experiments. The ones who brought some of Jumba's strongest experiments like Stitch . Sexual content, bloody violence, and language. Remake
1. Chapter 1

**Don't worry, this may be confusing but all will be explained soon.**

A pregnant female alien sat behind a rock (she had white scaly skin, long blue hair, pointy ears, lizard nose, blue snake eyes, and sharp claws) she was wearing a space suit (kinda the same as Stitch's and LeRoy's), but hers was black and blue. A male alien sat next to her, he was a reddish orange skin color, short spiky hair, spikes on his back, long lizard tail, nose, red snake eyes, and sharp claws, he was also wearing a space suit but was red. He fires his laser gun at the robot security guards and cannons, while placing a chemical jar on the ground.

"Why did Jumba needed this ago?" The female asked, covering her head as some dirt fell on her head.

"He said he was tired of creating these koala like experiments, wanted his experiments to look different."

"And why am I here?" The female held her stomach as if she felt another kick.

"Well, for support and you're the mechanic, I need you."

"Street Hot Rod Demon, you're risking my life and your unborn child's life, ya know that right?" She covered her head again as one of the robots fired at a tree that fell in front of them, "And over this damn chemical called...Virgilaus Hydrochloridic Acid. Hmm...Virgilaus...Virgil, that might be better." The female smiled, as she rubbed her stomach, "If it's a boy, let's name it Virgil."

"Virgil..huh? Not bad, why not Street Jr, My lovely Gadget?" Street fired another round, hitting at least three.

"I don't think Jumba could handle another Street in the lab." She commented, she suddenly held her stomach, as if feeling a harder kick.

"Oh I'm not that bad, what it's a girl?"

"I don't know yet, but may..." Gadget paused a minute, she looked down, "Oh shit."

"What?"

"My water broke."

"Oh shit, are you sure that you didn't pee on yourself again? Jumba said not for another few weeks." Street could see the liquid coming from between her legs.

"Street, I think the baby has a different plan, it wants out NOW! And I'm listening to it, not Jumba!"

He pulls out a communicator. "Leo, are you there? Leo?"

From a small space ship in outer space right above a planet, a female with lighter red hair, headphones on her ears, she looked a little bit the same as Gadget but not pregnant, playing her gualsi violin. When a male one was orange wrapped his arms around her stomach, she stops playing.

"What are you doing? Knock it off. " The female pushed him away, knocking him into his seat.

"I can't help it Hendra, when you play that music of yours it just makes me horny and you smell..." He gets up to kiss her neck, "Wonderful. It's driving me crazy. We are alone ya know, *kiss*on a space ship, *kiss* by ourselves, *kiss* giving you any ideas?"

Hendra sighed, she was turned on but she just kept a stern face as she pushed him away with the stick, "That you're too horny for your own good. Plus, we're on a mission. We should be focus."

"Focus huh?" Leo pushed Hendra to face him, "I'm focus, bujee boo. (sound familiar) Ya know, seeing Street and Gadget together and having a child, has made me thought a lot about us."

"Leo, Jumba said-"

"Fuck Jumba, I'm talking about us, he doesn't even know how the kids will turn out, that's why he made experiments that look similar, like us, the mutant Koalas as they call us."

"Leo, we're slightly different, we have violent animals dna from Planet Tiaga (that will be explained later) inside us. Who knows what could happen? We might eat our own young-"

Suddenly, the communicator rung, Leo answers it just to hear Gadget screaming. Gadget felt another contraction, harder than the last one, forcing her to transform back into her true form.

"Leo, get over here now! Our pod was destroyed!" Street yelled, Leo started the space ship and drove to Street's coordinates.

Street fired a laser genade at the robots, destroying three more. Suddenly, Gadget screamed so loud that it messed up their programming and power supply. Making it easy for Street to hit them all.

"See I told you I needed you, transform back, they have cameras here."

"I can't!" She started heavily breathing, calming down a little, "Where the FUCK IS LEO?"

"Baby, baby, calm down." Street tried to calm her down, but she just grabs him by the collar.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! If I wasn't so crazy about you and drunk, this would have never happened!"

"No Baby, we were drunk the first time and second and third and fourth were heat of passion kinda thing. But I'm here, and I won't let go." Street holding her hand as another contraction came, Street was nearly on the ground begging for mercy, "Okay, LET GO! LET GO!"

Gadget did, "All men are babies."

"I think you broke my hand!" Suddenly, the ship arrived, creating a storm, with dust and trees blowing, creating enough cover. Hendra came out to help Gadget up and Street grabs the chemical jar with his good hand.


	2. Gadget's creation

**Flashback**

Jumba was in his lab, just finishing the touches on his lastest experiment.

"Just add one last ingredient." He dumps a vial into the tank and pushes a button causing an beam to hit straight into the tank. A couple of blue eyes glows inside as the beam stops to reveal a blue experiment with long blue antennas, yawning as if it had been asleep, Jumba pushed another button for the tank to open up. The experiment walks out, nearly stumbling a few times.

"Damn, another mutant koala. Hello, I'm Dr. Jumba, evil genius scientist and your creator. You're experiment 200, the mechanic. I was hoping you'll have pinchers or at least more arms...but...oh well...I'll have someone to escort you around." Jumba pushed another button, which opened the door, two pink and green experiments and a light red one came into the room, Jumba tried to introduce them, "This is experiment 98-"

"Jumba, it's Galatica, " She pushed him aside to look at the blue experiment, then the other one spoke, "And I'm experiment 99 but please Magnolia. and this is Hendra. So Puddin, what's your name?" Magnolia had more of that country accent and a flower on one of her antennas, just like Galatica's, the left went in front of her face as the right went back. Both wearing a pink and green space suit. Hendra was a light red color, with antennas that went back but hers were a little shorter than the others and spikes and had tye dye tips on the edges of her antennas. She also wore headphones on her head.

The blue experiment just shrugged her shoulders.

Hendra asked, holding a flute."Well, what can you do?"

"Experiment 200, is mechanic, able to see in the dark and think faster than any super computer." Jumba interrupted.

"I know, Gizmo...no that's a boyish name, Wrench...no. sounds more like a middle name...I know Gadget. How that Gadget?" Magnolia asked.

The blue experiment nodded.

"See, now let's give you some clothes, we wouldn't wanna give the boys any funny ideas." Galatica sighed as if irritated.

* * *

Street, experiment 198 woke up from his seat on the small ship when the girls and Jumba came in, Jumba sat next to Street while Gadget sat in the back, next to Galatica

"Alright sweet pea, we're ready."Magnolia said, buckling up. Street nodded and started driving off, he looks in the rear view mirror to see the most beauitful experiment ever, so beautiful that he almost bumped into the lab's entrance.

"Where are we going?" Gadget asked.

"Home, of course. Experiment cannot be staying in Jumba's lab, not enough room and not hidden enough." Jumba explained.

"So we're going to a hidden base on planet Tiaga. Nothin' but rainforests, plains, and lakes. It like paradise. You'll love it. It's also mostly uninhabitant, too many wild and violent animals." Hendra said, she starting playing peaceful flute music.

After an hour, there was a sudden shake.

"What's happening?" Gadget asked, looking nervous.

"Don't worry, just entering Tiaga's atmosphere, under Stealth of course." Street pushes a button which makes the space invisible as it enters Tiaga, "Have to make sure no one sees us."

"Why not take a look at your new home puddin." Magnolia suggested, removing Gadget's seat belt, "Go ahead."

As they entered into the atmosphere, Gadget got up, standing between Jumba and Street, looking at the planet.

"It's so beauitful." Gadget fell in Street's lap after another shake, they looked into each other's eyes for a minute, first their eyes widened, Gadget's eyes turned pink, "Hi."

"Hey." Street looked at her lovingly, Jumba looked at them, like 'it's working' look.

"Oh no, side effect of aurora rainbow kryoto acid. Your eyes just changed color. But it's very cute, don't you think so 198." Jumba explained.

"Yeah, cute." Street looked at her with love.

Gadget snapped out of it and got out of his lap, her face was as pink as her eyes. Street landed the small ship in a docking bay. Everyone got out, Gadget was the last one, she looked over at Street for a second.

"Thanks for the ride." Gadget was trying to hide her blushing but her eyes gave it away. She walked out, the good looking red orange experiment with four arms and spikes on his back that went through his space suit got up and followed.

"Maybe I could give you a lesson one day." Street yelled, standing on the landing part.

"Okay." Gadget bumped into a pole and then turned around and ran off with the other girls.

Street sighed, leaning on the ship's landing gear, Jumba stood next to him.

"What do you think? About experiment 200?"

"Best work ever." Street commented, _damn it I forgot to ask for her name._


	3. A Tour

**These flashbacks are use to fill everything in. because if I did it normally, then it would probably take until chapter either 10 or 20 until the birth of the next generation of experiments. And let's face it, that would be too boring.**

**End of Flashback**

Street walked his mate being pushed behind the emergency room by Jumba and Nurse Joy (experiment 110). Suddenly, his friends and some of Gadget's friends came up. Leo, Odin and Thor, along with Magnolia, Galatica, and Hendra.

"I just can't wait, the first experiment child, this is so excitin'!" Magnolia cheered, "You must be so proud."

Street looked away, Leo handed him some Cofetica (or in English, Coffee)

"Can't believe it. How does it feel from leaving the whore to being a daddy?" Leo asked, happily.

**Start of another Flashback **

Street was talking to some of his buddies, Leo, Thor, and Odin

"We've been dating for two years now, and she's still sleeping with other men." Street complained as he took another shot of liquor. His girlfriend was Scarlet, experiment 159, better known as the whore experiment, Jumba created her as an extra precaution in case if any planetary leaders or other important aliens leaders needed some way of giving him a break or trying to find out his secret.

"What's the big deal? I mean you're getting action right?" Leo joked but Street glared at him. Leo was Street's closest friend. He was orange, had antennas like a female experiment but his were shorter, spikes on the edges and yellow on them. He was design for combat and an assassin. Thor and Odin (experiment 100 and 101) were twins, one of the strongest and biggest experiments of all. Both red and blue, Thor had a blue beard though and no eye patch unlike Odin, who does have an eye patch over his right eye and a red beard. Odin had a mace while Thor had a hammer.

"Didn't she say that she's only doing that for money, I mean, she does make a lot of money especially for Jumba?" Leo said, taking his mecidine, without it, he would have torn the whole hidden lab apart. One reason why Jumba picked a rainforest planet because of the animals. Tiaga had some of the most fearsome creatures around. He placed some of their dna into some of his experiments to make them more fearsome and stronger. Leo was one of them, but his dna was mixed in with that of a Neolion Dragon, one of the most violent creatures on the planet.

" I know, but it's like she's not trying to find another job or nothing. It's like I'm just there for her amusement. Maybe, I should just call it quits with Scarlet, too bad because I love her."

"Listen, talk to her first, see if you can try to convince her first. Maybe if you tell her it hurts to see her sleeping with these other alien men on other planets, maybe she'll change." Thor advised, he was a little smarter than Odin.

"You're right. It's worth a try."

Leo smiled as he turned around, "But check out the new meat."

Street turned around to see the usual three experiment females who always hang out together, Galatica, Magnolia, and Hendra, but his eyes widened as he saw the experiment. A beautiful blue experiment who wore a blak space jumpsuit thing (Ya know like the kind Stitch wore on LeRoy and Stitch) but hers revealed a little chest and her antennas dragging along the ground. One male experiment with pinchers for hands, pinched her on the butt. Gadget's eyes color changed red as she turns around.

"Son of a bitch!" She punches the pitching experiment in the face.

"I've seen her before, just didn't get a chance to ask her name."

Gadget sits at the table with the girls. More male experiments were whislting as they walked by.

"Why are they doing that?" Gadget asked as she rubbed her butt before sitting down.

"Well, Puddin', you are pretty, in fact you make us all look bad." Magnolia smiled.

"Sorry." Gadget shrugged her shoulders, she looked around and noticed how most of the male experiments were staring or whistling at her. She would just growl and roll her eyes.

"Don't be, Puddin', it's must be the eyes. Let me see." Magnolia pulled Gadget's face close to hers, Gadget's eyes were not like the othr female experiments, hers were more almond shape than the other females who had almond shaped eyes. Gadget's eyes seem to have a brillant shine to them as well, "Yep, your eyes, they sparkle like the stars."

"Thanks, I guess." Gadget blushed as her eyes changed to light pink all of a sudden.

"Look at that." Hendra gasped.

"Well, now we know that pink can be her color as well."

"You must be hungry, come on. I'll pay for your food until you have some money." Galatica offered, still wearing a frown on her face. Unlike her twin, Galatica was the type of person, you wouldn't want to piss off, she looked angry half the time or this frown that made her surprisingly hot, but there were few times when she actually had a smile on her face.

" Thank you."

"No problem, this is Jumba's secret lab base. We work and we get paid, that simple. Right now, we're on the planet Tiaga. It's a jungle planet, pretty much deserted, but this is where you can find lot of food out here as well. Since, you're the only mechanic, your job will be probably fixing the ships and the base maybe. Now, let's take you to the bay area where the ships are." Galatica explained. Gadget gasped in excitement as she looked at all the ships.

"Jumba needs these ships, some of the experiments help bring more materials and chemicals to create more experiments, also some of these are cargo ships, they help deliver food and other stuff while we send stuff like flowers, herbs, machines, and even weapons and get paid for it." Hendra explained, Hendra seemed kinda the innocent baby of the group but she only looked innocent. She was another one of the experiments that Jumba put violent animal dna in, she had the Sirenic Sound Komodo Snake, known to lure its prey with its musical sound that it made in its throat. Hendra was design to be a musical siren and assassin, able to distract or lure anyone she chooses with her music but once they were close enough, just like the Snake, she attacks, ripping them to sheds, but looking at her, you would never suspect that. She was shy, only talking to mostly the Witch sisters or playing her instruments, right now she was carrying her flute with her.

"Sometimes, with permission and someone with you, you can go to other planets as well. Jumba gave each of his experiments the ability to blend in with the inhabitants of other planets, thanks to us. For example, Toga, if you want to go to have some fun, once your there, you can transform into a Togan. So Puddin' have you gotta this all down." Magnolia finished.

"This is so amazing, I do have one question though." Gadget's eyes turned pink again, "Ya know, boys. I've seen this really cute on-."

"Oh my of course, Puddin'. You can date. Just clear it by us first. You're the new girl, many no good male experiments might try somethin or they can't be taken. In fact, Jumba encourages it, he has this new theory about us and babies. Will our offsprings have the same ability has their parents or different ones?"

"How has that been coming along?" Gadget asked.

"Not too well, some of the experiments don't want to start a family right now or wouldn't even know how." Hendra looked down.

"Oh my, where are our manners? You must meet our other friend, the beauty queen of the group, Hydra." Magnolia offered.

* * *

Scarlet soon came back home, she was known as the whore but the most beauitful experiment around (use to be). She walks towards her room to see Street, waiting.

"Oh, ready for another session." Scarlet smiled.

"No, we need to talk. Scarlet, listen I'm gettin tired of you sleeping around with these other alien men-"

"Not this gain. Listen Street, this is what Jumba made me for, plus it brings in a lot of good money and also perfect if anyone needs some shutting up."

"Listen Scarlet, you never thought about settling down?"

"Not really, why would I want to? So do you want to fuck or not?"

"No thanks. So, you don't love me enough to try and change your ways?"

"Love? Street, listen, to me you're just a good time...I mean really good time. But I really don't love you..I'm sorry maybe I do..but not enough to change. Plus, you're being selfish."

"Me? Selfish? Are you kidding-"

"Street, I'm sorry but this is my job. Don't worry, you're still the best." Scarlet tried to pull him in but he backed up.

"Thanks I guess." Street just sadly shook her had and walked away. He turned a corner where he bumped into Gadget who was carrying tools, "Oh, I'm sorry." He barely looked at her as he held her help, picked up all her tools, put them in the tool box, and gave them back to her. He sighed as he rubbed his head.


	4. Scarlet

**End of Flashback**

Street was sleeping on a sofa, still waiting, that's when Nurse Joy came out. She was another mutant koala, she was white mostly, she wore a nurse's uniform; she was Jumba's helper for any kind of medical emergency for things that Jumba couldn't do. In other words, she was there to deliver the baby. _I mean come on, you think Jumba's hands would fit._

"Demon? Oh, that's your new last name Street." Joy smiled, looking at the chart. Gadget and Street watched a lot of E-arth movies, so he thought it was a good idea to start the last name thing as well. Hendra's last name was Sound, Galatica and Magnolia were Mystic, Leo was Dragon, and Odin and Thor were Angel (sounds familar).

At first, he didn't even wake up, until he heard a scream, a scream that cause the whole bases' lights to flicker and made it seem like the planet shook. That's when he fell off the sofa.

"What?" He yawned as he stretch his arms out, " Is Gadget okay? The baby? Huh?"

"Not yet, but we're having trouble here. Just a few questions, while Gadget was pregnant, did you two have sex?"

"Uh..yeah...twice, why? Jumba said it would make the deliver easier."

"Yeah, it would have, but a little problem, it seems that one baby is ready but the other one isn't."

Street looked at her, confused, "Huh? So twins?"

Joy pulled out a x-ray picture and pointed to two funny looking figures, one was bigger than the other, she points to the bigger on, "This one is the one that is ready to be born, this one is nine months, but this one is probably still about 6, 7 or 8 months, we can't really be sure."

"So she's having two different ages like big brother or sister, how the hell did that happen?"

"We're trying to figure that out, but the younger one is not ready to be deliver yet, Gadget is in too much pain and is pushing too hard, and there are too many 'tangles' so we have to numb her from the waist down in order to remove the bigger one safely without causing damages to the other, but-"

"Gadget hates needles, Odin and Thor could barely hold her down for a shot one time."

"That's why we need you to distract her. Just talk to her, she shouldn't be able to feel a thing but if she moves, she could be paraylze."

"No pressure." Street rolled his eyes as he walked in, he saw his beauitful mate, covered in sweat, still breathing heavily, "Ya know, seeing you sweat like that, is a turn on, except you're giving birth to our kid."

"Street, what's going on?" Gadget grinded her teeth as she sat up a little. Jumba was behind holding a needle, it was pretty long and big, it even made Street uncomfortable. Street sat in front of her, holding her by the wrist to make sure she doesn't lay back down.

"Oh nothing, just remembering how you..and ..and Scarlet met." Street said.

Gadget's eye color turned red, even mentioning that Slut pissed her off, "Screw you."

"No baby, I'm glad you two met, then I would have never decided to leave her." Street said, when he saw that Jumba was done, she let her lay back down, she didn't even feel it, but she noticed that her contractions were getting less and less painful. Street sat on a chair that was beside Gadget. Joy went under the sheets that covered Gadget's lower body, she looked at a monitor which was advanced and showed like a map of Gadget's insides. Street started to sweat, as he lowered his head on to the side of the bed.

"Okay now, there you are." Joy said to herself as she went under the sheet again, "Okay now Gadget, just relax, the contractions will be coming back so. Man, it's almost like this kid is being pushed or trying to get out itself."

Street looked up for a second and felt so sick and queasy. He suddenly, just fell on the floor.

"Did he just faint? That bastard just fainted!" Gadget yelled.

**Flashback**

A few months later

The next day, Gadget walked into the giant lunchroom where she saw her friends, waving to her. She sits down with them. She was still hearing whistling when ever she walked by.

"How's your job?" Hendra asked holding a flute. A light blue experiment was sitting next to her was Hydra. Unlike the other experiments, she had no fur, but actually skin, she had aqua green eyes, and actually had hair, long, light blue hair and a lizard like tail. She wore a light blue jump suit, but hers was only zipped up half way. She had this seductive Russian/spanish accent that made the guys jump to the roof. Despite her appearance, she was actually quite nice, she was putting on pink lipstick when Gadget came by.

"Yes, darling, how is life here?" Hydra smiled.

"It's great, I have so much fun fixing all those ships and for some strange reason, I've been getting a lot of broken stuff like heaters and other stuff, by the guys. Weird huh?"

"Well, Puddin, you're still fresh meat, the guys are definitely gonna try somethin'." Magnolia said eating some spotted green chicken leg, "You're even more prettier than Scarlet."

"Scarlet? Who's that?" Gadget asked looking confused.

"Scarlet is the heartless slut who sleeps around with like alien leaders and important aliens, she brings in good money but she's so horrible." Galatica finished explaining, "And she normally has the male experiments under her little finger. Oh, no offense Hydra."

"None taken...Scarlet can..be a bit of a handful...and mean as well." Hydra sighed.

"Yeah, she makes it tough for girls like us to find a good man." Hendra continued to eat, but then she looked over at a certain orange male experiment.

" Don't worry about her much though." Galatica patted Gadget on the back. The bell suddenly rung.

"Well time to get back to work. Will you be okay going back to work by yourself?" Galatica asked.

"Yes." Gadget got back up.

* * *

A ship just landed back in the docking bay where Gadget was working, four male experiments got off, three were celebrating while carrying things off the ships, one was laughing while suddenly staring at a certain blue experiment who was just putting her goggles on and continued putting to spark like cords together.

Gadget's Pov

I felt a tap on my hand, I pulled my goggles off and turned around, it was him again. My eyes must've turned pink again.

"Hey there you, your eyes are still changing colors, huh?"

"Yeah, it must be permanent." I bit my bottom lip, _he was so cute._

"Well, I just wanna say thanks for fixing the ship over there. The repairs were amazing. The engine purrs like a kitten."

"Gee thanks..or you're welcome." I turned around, but then I heard his voice again. So I turned around again.

"So, what's your name?"

"Experiment 200 or Gadget."

"I'm experiment 198 or Street, the escaped artist, pretty much anyways. Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you," I saw him looking up and down at me, "I assure you none of it has been exaggrated."

"Yeah, me too." My face felt so hot, I don't know why I've been feeling this way. I hardly met him, but he's so adorable. Most of these guys have made me so mad that I'd beat them up.

"So..ummm...see ya around."

"Hope so."

"Hah, yeah." He backed up, when he turned around he crashed into a ship's wing, falling onto the ground, he quickly got back up, "I'm okay, I meant to do that, bye..again." He walked away, he's so goofy.

**Normal Pov**

Street was in the bar, talking to Leo, Thor, and Odin. Odin chugged down a mug of beer as he continued to stare at Galatica.

"Man, why don't you go talk to her?" Leo asked, getting sick of Odin drooling over her.

"She might turn me into a bansheo slugium." Odin whined, Thor agreed. Since Galatica and Magnolia were the only experiments that could use magic, they're pretty much feared, but Galatica's mood was also feared, she could just attack you just because you walked over at a bad time.

Leo rolled his eyes as he turned his attention to Street, "Scarlet is still sleeping around?"

Street nodded.

"Man, I need to hang out with experiments who have balls, ya'll are weak."

"Not all of us have animal dna." Thor commented, Leo just shrugged his shoulders, leaning back in the chair.

"I just need a woman who's not about just having sex, maybe someone who's tough and would make me work for it. Also, someone who's down to e-arth as those human movies actors say."

"You watch too many of those e-arth movies." Thor sighed as he contiued to look at Magnolia.

"Maybe, but I'm not getting no where with Scarlet."

"Hello boys." Scarlet walked in, giving Street a kiss on the cheek while looking at the other guys. Gadget came in, still hearing the whistling, one guy even grab her on the butt and she punched him in the face. Gadget made her way to her friends.

Street saw Gadget laughing which made him smile, Scarlet saw this, and started to growl.

Magnolia sighed looking at Thor, "I just wished that the guys would talk to us." By that time, Hydra walked in, there was more howling and whistling, but she ignored it.

"Well, why not just talk to them? You're crazy about Thor. I mean, how are they going to know how you feel if you don't say it. Most guys aren't so smart about hints."

"Finally, someone with courage around here. C'mon my darling Gadget, let us be getting men for our girls." Hydra stood up and Gadget followed her, before the three could stop them, started walking over towards them, "Excuse me, Hello Street." Hydra greeted.

Gadget greeted, Scarlet gave Street the 'who's this' look. Street greeted back smiling, "Hey Hydra...oh and Hi, Gadget."

"Well, Street, I was wondering if you want-" Gadget was interrupted by Scarlet.

"Street, are you going to introduce me?" Scarlet asked.

"Oh, this is Scarlet-" Street was interrupted by Scarlet.

"His girlfriend." Scarlet glared at Gadget, Hydra said nothing.

"Oh," Gadget looked down at the ground disappointed a little, but she just smiled and turned her attention to the other guys, "Well, I wanted you to introduce me to your friends." She lied, hiding her disappointment.

"Oh yeah, this is Odin, Thor, and Leo." Street introduced.

"Charmed I'm sure." Leo kissed her on the hand, making her blush and making Street glare at him, "So, you're this hottie...with the eyes."

"Whoa, Hendra was right, you are charming and a cutie. Now, I can see why she's too shy to approach you."

"Really?" Leo winked at Hendra, who just turned around, blushing.

"Oh Odin and Thor, did you know that the Galatica and Magnolia love strong guys. Galatica might not admit it though." Gadget smiled as the two giants looked at each other, smiling.

Scarlet stood next to Street, moving to face Gadget,"My, my, my, so this is the new arrival I've heard so much of, " Scarlet moved in front of Gadget, her eyes widened when she saw Gadget's beauty especially the eyes, "A petty she smells like the inside of a ship and of...gastiric oil."

"Excuse me," Gadget had her hands on her hips, the two were suddenly surround by other experiments, "What did you say?"

"Scarlet, be minding your manners please." Hydra snapped, glaring at Scarlet.

"I'm sorry, little sister, but you need better friends, I mean really. Galatica, the psychopath, Magnolia, the country bumpkin, and Hendra...the little baby...but this one...this one takes the icing off the cake. I mean, you're really cute and all but I don't see what the fuss is about."

"Fuss? What fuss?" Gadget's eyes changed to the color red as she crossed her arms. Hydra's frowned deepened.

"You know, about you being a beauty, but they must be joking, you reek."

"Well then, maybe if I had your job, I could be as beautiful and good smelling as you. Except for that little stench, what is it..I wonder, maybe Color del la Slut."

Everyone hollered and started laughing.

"What did you call me?"

"A slut. I'm surprise that any man would wanna be with you, but it can't be because of your personality." Gadget shook her head in disappointment as she looked at Street who just looked away.

"Okay ladies. Let's not have a fight here." Leo was trying to break it up. Magnolia, Galatica, Hydra, and Hendra finally broke up the crowd and was trying to calm Gadget down.

"You stay away from Street, he's mine, you hear me, grease monkey."

"Oh I hear you bitch, I don't wanna talk to anyone who sleeps with a slut. Oh and beauty doesn't last forever." Gadget was finally pulled from about to tear Scarlet apart.


	5. Virgil and Rogue

Street woke up, on the sofa again, Leo was fanning him.

"Hey Miss, are you ok?" Leo laughed as Street got up, "You fainted, I can't believe you fainted!"

"Shut up! Man, it was scary."

"Yeah, you're right, "Leo calmed down for a second but then just started laughing again, "YOU FAINTED!!"

Suddenly, Joy came out of the room, "Street, it's starting! The baby's arriving."

* * *

Galatica was making a potion in hers and Magnolia's room when there was a knock.

"Come on. Its unlock." Galatica announced, it was Odin who held a case, he was breathing heavily as if nervous about something. He was on his knees.

"I don't know how to do this but I'll copy Street's way. Galatica, for a while, since I was created, I had strong feelings about you. But I never approach you because I wasn't just afraid but I was afraid of what you'll think of me, but not any more. I know that I'm not the smartest and I don't have magic but when I'm with you, you make me feel that I can do magic and I promise you that I'll make you happy in every way possible. I love you and will you..." Odin cleared his throat as he bend to one knee while opening the case, revealing a small diamond ring "Will you make me the happiest experiment and become my mate."

Galatica was crying, she covered her mouth, after a few minutes, (there was still crying), in fact she couldn't talk, she just nodded, pulled her hand out, and after Odin put it on her finger, she hugged him still crying.

* * *

Street ran in and stood by his mate's side, she was sweating even more.

"Come on Gadget, push!" Joy yelled. Gadget sat up a little as she push.

"That's great baby! You're doing great!" Street let Gadget hold his hand, he was too excited to even feel the pain.

"Okay, one last push! It's almost here!" Joy encouraged her.

"I can't...I can't." Gadget shook her head.

"One more push, baby, one more! You can do this! Now Push! Street yelled, Gadget shot up so fast that she accidentally headbutted Street making him fall on the ground, "Damn."

"Oh my god." Joy said, looking down, "We have a problem."

"What?" Gadget's body jerked again in pain."

"Push, one last time!" Joy yelled, Street quickly got up to hold Gadget's hands. Gadget pushed with all her might, she could hear crying all of a sudden.

"It's a boy...." Joy pulled up for the two to see, but Joy handed him to Jumba to clean off, "And look to who was holding on to his foot. A girl. This was a surprise, we didn't even see this one, looks like you have a thief here." She also gave the baby girl to Jumba to clean. Joy got up, she was holding something under another blanket as she followed Jumba. Street looked up at the monitor, to see that the younger one wasn't there anymore. Joy came quickly back to hand off the twins to them. The male was orange and the female was red and blue, both eyes were still close. The male just slept there but the female was still crying.

"You're be Virgil and you my little bandit....will be Rogue." Gadget nuzzled the female which made her stop crying. Street saw the male or Virgil sucking his thumb.

"They're perfect. Will she be okay?" Street asked referring to Rogue, looking at Joy, she looked away.

"Why?" Gadget sat up, "Is something wrong?"

"Joy said that you were having a baby but there was another one, one that wasn't ready to be born because you and I had sex while you were pregnant. I just wanna know is this her or the thing that you just carried out?" Street looked seriously at her, but Jumba came in.

"Experiment 218 and 219 are in excellent health." Jumba said, "But we did not expect 219 arrival either, because of that, the unborn child came out with her."

Gadget had tears in her eyes, "I lost one?"

"No..no..Thanks to advanced technology, baby is safe. In tank until it finish developing." Jumba assured her. Gadget smiled in relief as she placed her head on the bed, "Looks like experiment 200 needs rest. We'll take 218 and 219 until full recovery."

**A few days later**

Street was holding Rogue as Gadget was holding Virgil walking out of the hospital bay.

"Oh my goodness Puddin, we thought you would never get out of there." Magnolia gasped when she saw the babies and that there eyes were opened, "Oh, Street, may I?" Magnolia asked, Street handed Rogue to Magnolia, "She has Gadget's looks."

"Please, she looks like a damn rat." Street commented, suddenly Gadget elbowed him in the stomach.

"Don't use that kind of language in front of the babies!"

"Please, they probably know about cussing in several different languages already being in your belly." Street commented getting another elbow in the stomach.

Suddenly a light blue color experiment (mutant koala) came walking in, she wasn't like the rest, everyone had antennas but she had hair, no fur but smooth skin, she wore a blue space suit, aqua green eyes, and had a long lizard like tail. She smiled as she walked towards them. She was the original experiment 160, but when Jumba saw her abilities he changed it to being 500, to encourage him to keep making more experiments and reach 500. Her name was Hydra aka The Water Demon, thanks to Magnolia's and Galatica's magic and Jumba's chemicals. She was so powerful that male experiments ran the other way even when she walked by which made it hard to find a mate.

"My, my, my, what adorable little children you have brought into this world, "She smiled as Gadget let her hold Virgil, she had a Russian/Spanish accent, "What a handsome little creature, he certainly have his father's looks. Right big sister?" Hydra asked Scarlet who just frowned. (**That's right! Hydra is related to Scarlet). **Hydra didn't even seem related to Scarlet, she was beauitful and used her sex appeal to get her way and on missions, but she wasn't a whore.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Gadget asked.

"Baby, remember no language." Street commented.

"Shut up! What the hell is she doing here!"

Suddenly, Jumba interrupted before a fight could start again. Last time, Scarlet somehow get in Street's and Gadget's new room. While Gadget was out, Street was in the new baby room, trying to fix up this high tech crib.

**Flash back**

Scarlet came in as soon as Gadget left. Street was looking at the instructions.

"Now insert the flogoa tube into the fague bar. Damn it, you think they could just send these automatically!" Street yelled to himself, then he sniffed in the air, smelling a certain experiment. He turns around, frowning as he saw Scarlet standing there.

She waved at him, smiling, "Hi there Streetie."

"What the hell are you doing here? No, wait, you gotta get out of here." Street was pulling Scarlet by her arm towards the door, but she got out of his grasp and sat on the couch.

"I heard you're 'married' now as those E-arthling movies say."

"yep, Gadget's my mate now and she's having my children, we're starting a family."

"Really? My, my, my, aren't you a big boy now. You look more attractive and mature now. Gadget must be a lucky girl."

"Sorry Scarlet but you need to leave." Street was ignoring her as he pushed her towards the door but she hugged him, drawing him close to her, face to face.

"How 'bout just one little kiss, for the road? "

"No! No! Leave now!" Street tried to break out of her hug, but he just ended up falling on top of her, that's when Gadget came in. She had a shock look on her face as Street pushed Scarlet right off, "Baby, this is not what it looks like."

Gadget's eye color turn red,"Then what is it? I leave for one minute and you-!!!"

"Baby, please let me explain." Street tried to grab her by the arms, but she pushed him away. Gadget had a violent temper but her pregnant, just made everything worse. Scarlet got up.

"Explain what?"

"That this was my f-"

"You Slut! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE!! I'LL KILL YOU!!" Gadget punched Scarlet in the face and was about to jump on her but Street held her back as Scarlet ran away. Street finally let her go, Gadget was crying, she elbowed Street, "If you wanna go back to her-"

Street kissed her and rubbed her belly, "Why would I ever go back to that? You're the love of my life and the mother of my child. I'll never ever want to think about leaving you for that."

**End of Flashback**

Jumba said, "Experiment 189, 190, and 500, I need you one a misson. Come with me. Experiment 200, I need to see 218 and 219 about three months later to anaylze their abilities." Jumba explained and he walked away, following him were Leo, Hendra, and Hydra. They entered into his office where Hamsterviel was waiting.

"Finally, what kept you?" Hamsterviel said impatiently, he turned on a hologram projector, a picture of an alien who looked like a red monkey wearing a suit, "This is your target. A politic who's been giving some of the crimelords trouble on Planet Harmoon, not to mention some of our cargo keeps getting taken to him when they arrive on the planet. If this keeps up, they'll trace it back to us sooner or later and we'll be in real trouble then. Your kind will be exterminated. You're job is to take him out. Now, the big nose experiment 199 has been keeping a close watch on him. It sees that he's a lover of that fancy oh so annoying classical junk music and goes to the theatre once every month to hear the Orchestra."

"How?" Leo asked. Hamsterviel clicked a button and the screen switched to the blueprint of a theatre.

"It's at the Harmoon's grand theatre, Harmony city. And it starts at 6"

"Simple, 190, one of the violinist is sick ( thanks to Jumba's newest experiment 220) and need substitute, I've already sighed you up. You'll use your musical-"

"I can't. I've never performed in front of some many-"

"You will!!" Hamsterviel yelled but whimpered back when he saw Hydra's eyes glowing green as she stood in front of him.

"Don't be worrying about a thing. Hendra will do fine."


	6. Assassination

Leo, Hendra, and Hydra were just landing in the ship, far fr. The planet's inhabitants were similar to the ones that Street and Gadget were on when Gadget went into labor. Hydra had light blue skin, lizard like nose (pretty much the same as Hendra). Hendra was wearing a white button top, black skirt, and black pumps holding a gaulish violin case. Leo was wearing a tux and Hydra was wearing a dark blue sparkling gown and a fan. They were able to enter the stadium without any problem. Hendra was so nervous, like she was gonna throw up. Hydra pushed her into the lady's bathroom applying make up on her.

"I've never done this before. What if i mess up?" Hendra started to freak, breathing heavily as Hydra apply foundation on her face.

"Darling, you're a natural, I've heard you practice everynight. Take deep breaths and focus on the one alien that you love to perform in front of. Like Leo maybe."

Hendra was blushing as she smiled a little, she was crazy about Leo but too shy to admit it, even though he flirted with her all the time but she didn't know if it was the real flirt and Jumba was against it because both of the experiments had violent alien animal dna, who knew what their child could turn out as, " But I can't, I might-"

"Go out there." Hydra pushed her out of the bathroom and Leo escorted her to the back of the stage.

"You'll do great, just breathe okay. Oh and don't forget to shake that ass when you go up on stage." Leo commented, Hendra playfully slapped in the face.

"Shut up, you perv."

"Oh I could get use to the slaps." He kiss her on the cheek as soon as the concert was about to start, "Good luck." Leo walked away.

Hendra's eyes widened as she started blushing brighter, the conductor pulled her by the arms into stage, she nearly stumbles up the stage.

**If you wanna get x4**

**If you wanna get x4**

**If you wanna get to know me x4**

**If you wanna get to know me x4**

**If you wanna get to know me,  
Then you gotta show me,  
Can you be there for me?  
Are you strong enough?  
Can you be my friend,**

She stood in front of the other alien audience, she signs and positions her violin, she opens her eyes to see Leo having two thumbs up. Hendra started playing as the rest of the others followed.

**Till the very end?  
When I give you love,  
Will you give me love in return?  
**Hendra opened her eyes to focus on the politican Rojoestic, her eyes turned into a deep red seprent color, his eyes begin to focus on the female playing on the violin in front.

**When youre close to me,  
I cant help it.  
Im staring right through you.  
Wondering why you dont notice,  
Id do anything.  
My friends say you know my name,  
But its just not the same.  
**

Gadget was just finishing changing Rogue's diaper, Street was watching T.V., another movie about a sailor who was trapped in a Siren's song (Sinbad) and the woman and the dog saves his and the other sailor's tails.

"So the woman saves the men, hmm...just shows you that females are stronger than men." Gadget commented holding Rogue while Street held Virgil. Gadget's belly was already starting to slim down a little.

"Or maybe that men let the women save them to make them feel better or important."

"What are you saving? That you'll let me save you just to make me feel important."

"Maybe, or maybe to turn you on, make you fee like you're on top. I like it when you're on top." Street winked, Gadget just hit him in the stomach.

**If you wanna get to know me,  
Then you gotta show me,  
Can you be there for me?  
Are you strong enough?  
Can you be my friend,  
Till the very end?  
When I give you love,  
Will you give me love in return?  
**

"Sorry, but Jumba said no sex for maybe a month, two, or three months."

"Damn."

"Don't worry, when those months are up, I'll make it worth the wait." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Fine, plus I'm sure these little rats will keep us busy."

Will you give me love in return?

"Maybe Rogue but Virgil hardly cries, he just sleeps."

"He's like his old man, laid back."

**

* * *

**

Rojestic suddenly stood up and walked out towards the men bathroom, he turned to his guards, one of them already went inside to check that there was no one inside, it was clear," Make sure no one comes in." He sounded hypnotized, he would normally go in the bathroom by himself to make himself feel like he's just a normal alien citizen to win alien's vote. Hendra made sure that, only one experiment could enter into a room with water without any detection.

"Yes sir."

**You keep playing the shy guy around me,  
Pretending youre too cool.  
Tell me your free,  
Theres nobody you want more than me.  
My friends say you know my name,  
Its just not the same.**

**If you wanna get to know me,  
Then you gotta show me,  
Can you be there for me?  
Are you strong enough?  
Can you be my friend,  
Till the very end?  
When I give you love,  
Will you give me love in return?**

**If you wanna get to know me**

Hendra stopped for a second only to play another song to keep her hypontic powers going. Rojestic was washing his hands as the water kept running by itself until the water formed into a figure, Hydra. She couldn't say anything because the guards were outside she shrugged his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss.

**x3  
Will you give me love in return?**

**If you wanna get to know me x3  
Will you give me love in return? (echoes x8 fades)**

**If you wanna get x4**

**If you wanna get x4**

**If you wanna get to know me,  
Then you gotta show me,  
Can you be there for me?**

Rojestic's eyes widened as he felt water pouring through his mouth and into her body. The water inside formed into a hand, squeezing the veins and the heart quickly. Rojestic fell to the ground, lifelessly, Hydra pushed her tongue back into her mouth. Suddenly, the door started to open as Hydra slittered her body through the sink. Leo was pretending to be sleeping when his communicator softly rung in his ears, he walked out into the lobby.

"It's done." Hydra whispered through, "You get out of there now and me and Hendra will meet you there."

**Are you strong enough?  
Can you be my friend,  
Till the very end?  
When I give you love,  
Will you give me love in return?**

Leo waved to some of the security guards bye as he slowly walked out. Suddenly, the concert was stopped by the federation police. Hydra was able to grab Hendra quickly.

"Time to go." Hydra quickly turned the two into a puddle as they sunk into a crack on the floor.

Leo was outside waiting for the two girls. Hydra and Hendra came out of a small river that was beside the ship.

"How did you escaped?" Leo asked as he flew the ship quickly into a sky and disappearing into space.

"I'll explain that part later, go, darling, go!!" Hydra yelled.

* * *


	7. Virgil's and Rogue's powers

**Three months later**

Gadget's and Street's third unborn child had finally finished developing, Jumba removed it from the tank. It was a boy with yellow fur and white on the belly, blue eyes, four arms, and had antennas on both sides of his nose.

"Oh great, now we have a god damn E-arthling catfish." Street laughed getting an elbow from Gadget.

"Shut up, he's perfect." Gadget hugged him. The experiment's antennas touched Street's arm and shocked him.

"OUCH! That hurt!!" street yelled, making the baby cry.

"Look at what you did, you made little Sparky cry." Gadget started to rock him back and forth, which stopped his crying.

"What I did? Sparky? That catfish shocked me!!"

"My poor little Sparky Electric Demon."

"221 seems to have different abilities, bring him in three months as well. As for 218 and 219, bring experiments tomorrow morning." Jumba asked.

Magnolia was watching Virgil and Rogue. Virgil still sleeping mostly but Rogue was crawling about, actually starting to get her mother's beauty and her theivery matched that of Bonnie's and Clyde's, some experiments actually thought that Rogue was theirs. Magnolia was study for her potions' exam in the magical realm.

"Oh my goodness, the boys will lining up at the door, ain't that right suga?" Magnolia let Rogue touch her finger.

Gadget and Street walked in to their room, holding their newest child, hearing Rogue cry again.

"Poor Maggie, her hands must be full with just Rogue." Gadget eyes widened when she saw Rogue sitting beside Magnolia who was covered in veins all over her fur, "Magnolia! Maggie! What happened!"

Galatica got up from her bed, a little frustrated.

"I wasted already too much time, I have this huge magical field exam and I've been sleeping." Galatica pulled a book from on top of the dresser.

"You've been studying all night, you need rest."

"Odin please, anymore rest and I'll fail. They said that aliens shouldn't have magic, well..I'll show 'em. I'll be the top witch in class."

"Haven't you ever thought about children?" Odin just plainly asked.

"Of course sweetie, but I need to get this out of the way first."

Suddenly, the door just knocked, it was Thor, he was breathing heavily.

"It's Magnolia, something's wrong."

Magnolia was in the medical bay on a bed, she had IV needles and even an oygen tank.

"What happened?" Galatica asked but Gadget and Street shook their head.

"Rogue did something, look." Street pointed at Rogue who was in another room with Jumba. He placed a pot filled with dirt in front of her, somehow Rogue released some sort of green magical energy that made a plant grow from the pot. Jumba walked out of the room and stood in front of Gadget.

"I have never seen anything like this. 219 is more than sticky fingers, she is leech. I must do more study, I need 218 as well." Jumba held Virgil who was still sleeping.

"Jumba, we've held Rogue just a few minutes ago before this. How come we weren't affected by this?" Street asked.

"I have one theory, one of the chemicals that I use to make you and 200 could have mixed in with 219's dna causing her to have this ability, you two might be immune to it could be because of the chemical that you hav-"

"English!" Street yelled, getting a headache.

"Our dna is what makes us immune to her power." Gadget answered.

"Thank you, was that so hard?"

* * *

Gadget was tossing and turning that night, it felt so weird sleeping at night without hearing any crying. She was about to got up and check on Sparky when Street grabbed around the right hand.

"What are you doing?" Street sat up, he was feeling a little weird as well, him or Gadget wasn't flipping coins or rock, paper, scissors to see who would check on the crying babies.

"Checking on Sparky."

"He's asleep, don't wake him up."

"I worried about Maggie, she looked so awful, our own baby did that."

"Baby, there's nothing we can do but wait and hope for the best. Plus, a certain hot experiment said when three months are up, the wait is worth it." Street wrapped his arms around her stomach and started kissing her neck.

"I did, didn't I?" Gadget for once, going along with it, slips right back underneath the covers, "And I need so cheering up too."

"Oh, and that's why hot rod is here."

"Horny little bastard." Gadget giggled, suddenly Sparky started crying, "Damn it, I'll be right back. Be ready when I get back." Gadget winked at him as she walked out. Street cheered as he removed his pajama pants.

"Man, I love that woman."

Gadget came back in, crawling on the bed, "Come here." Suddenly, the communicator rang. Gadget answered it, as Street kissed her on the chest. Then she gave him the wait a minute gesture, "Okay, I'll be right there."

"So much for tonight." Street just sighed as he laid back.

"I'll make it up to you, tomorrow night, definitely. Promise." Gadget got up and left the room.

* * *

Hendra was sitting on the bed in her room, crying her eyes out, she was holding something in her hands.

There was a knock on the door, Hendra opened it, letting Gadget and Galatica in.

"Hendra are you okay?" Galatica asked.

"No." Hendra sat back on her bed crying, she had a digital pregancy test in her hands. It kept beeping positive.

"Hendra, these tests even with advance technology, can be wrong sometimes." Gadget said.

"No its not. I've been getting these cramps, and I throw up a lot and...and.." Hendra continued to cry. Experiments don't get periods, imagine if they did, that would be ugly.

"Why don't you ask Jumba to do one for yo-"

"He'll ask me who's the father and I don't-"

Gadget shook her head, "It's Leo isn't it?"

Hendra nodded, "He's so nice and funny..and..and strong...I couldn't resist...We started secretly dating and now...it won't be a secret for long." Hendra kept crying, Galatica hugged her.

"Jumba won't be mad one bit."

"Yes he will, he said if Leo was ever the father, he'll get rid off it, no matter what. I wanna keep the baby." Hendra finally stopped crying after a few minutes.

"Have you told Leo yet?" Gadget pulled out her communicator.

Hendra shook her head.

"Well, you gotta. He has a right to know what'll happen to the baby as well." Galatica asked.

"Joy, I need a big favor." Gadget begin to talk on the communicator.

* * *

Early next morning, Jumba was examining Virgil and Rogue. Virgil woke up, looking around strangely, he figured he wasn't in his room.

"Mooooo!" Virgil started to yell out, "Mooooooooooo!!" Virgil started screaming and kicking about. Jumba soon came after finish studying Rogue.

"Here 218, bottle, drink." Jumba put the bottle in Virgil's mouth, but he shook his head wildly, "Here Bottle!" Jumba put the bottle in Virgil's mouth again, at first Virgil was calm. Then Virgil just threw the bottle at Jumba's head hard, almost knocking him out. Jumba looked at 218, his eyes glowed red.

"Mooomooomoo!!!" He cried louder, he pounded his fist into the floor, making the lab shake, "Mooooomoooomooo!!!"

Jumba picked up a communicator, "Where's Experiment 200?

* * *

Gadget and Galatica were helping Hendra get an offical pregnancy test by Nurse Joy.

"This is great that you did this for us. Thank you, if your heater or air conditioner is broke, I'll fix it for free." Gadget sighed.

"No problem, I think Jumba is overexaggerating, Hendra and leo could have a violent child but its how you raise them that makes the difference." Joy said as she looked at the test, "You're pregnant alright. I suggest you tell Jumba in about three to four months, that way he can't remove the baby."

Gadget answered her communicator only to hear Jumba yelling, "218 is on a rampage."

"What?"

"218 is a lot stronger than he looks. he woke up and started crying Moooooooooooo. Why does he sound like earthling giant livestock with four legs?"

"Moo is mom, is he okay besides that?"

"218 crawled right out."

"What?" Gadget screamed, suddenly she saw a table flying in the air.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" A baby was screaming. Gadget runs out of the room and into the cafeteria where Experiment 250 was flying right pass Gadget. She saw Virgil lifting another table and about to throw it in the air. It sniffed in the air and looked towards Gadget, happy. It placed the table down and quickly crawled to Gadget, "Mooomoomooooo." Gadget picked up Virgil who purred and sucked its thumb.

"Virgil, how cute?" Gadget looked around at the torn place.

* * *

Jumba's analysis:

_Experiment 218: The Hulk Experiment, when experiment is angry or upset, it goes on rampage destroying anything in its path, until its calms down or someone comes it down. Must remember to have experiment 200 around when analyzing 218. 218 does have 198's strength, maybe even greater. After 218 calmed down, it barely could crawl._

_Experiment 219: The Leech Experiment, known to absorb the abilities of other experiments but what about aliens and other life forms without power. When Experiment 219 didn't have Experiment 98's magical powers anymore, experiment 98 woke up and had powers back. Not only is experiment thief like experiment 149 and 150, but to another extreme. Jumba must conduct more test._

_Experiment 221: The Electric Experiment: Just be born and already shown great abilities with electricity. Must conduct test when Experiment is older._

_Jumba needs experiments to have more children, besides 198 and 200._


	8. Street and Sparky

Hendra stayed in her room, for almost two months now, without hearing a word from Leo. There was rumors that she was sick or something. She wanted to call but afraid that Nosy would be on the other line or something. Magnolia, Gadget, Hydra and Galatica visited all the time and kept it a secret. Hendra had a slightly bulging stomach already.

Gadget came in with some food, "Here you go."

"Thanks a lot." Hendra sighed, finished practicing her new instrument, the hyper flutes.

"It's no problem."

There was a knock at the door, Hendra was nervous, _what if Jumba found out and he's coming for the abortion. All I need was one more week_. Hendra started to breathe heavily.

"Who is it?" Gadget asked.

"It's Leo, is Hendra alright? Can she get visitors now?" Leo asked.

Hendra shook her head and hid under the sheets on her bed, Gadget cracked the door open, "What's Leo's favorite food?"

"Zodiae boar eyeballs?" Leo shrugged his shoulders, Gadget quickly let him in and closed the door, "You're serious about this. I thought she would be over the Bubonic flu by now." Leo had flowers in his right hand, Tiagan Red Fire Lilies, Hendra's favorites.

"Yeah, Hendra don't you have something to tell Leo?" Gadget asked, Hendra gother face from under the cover.

"Nice flowers?" Hendra sighed, "Leo, I'm not sick."

"Huh?"

Hendra stood up, rubbing her belly, Galatica made her an extra space jumpsuit, maternal size, "I'm pregnant."

Leo fell back on the bed, his mouth opened, "I..I...whoa...this is big...I mean.."

"I didn't want Jumba to get rid of it. So..so...I..it's yours..."

"I need some air....I mean whoa," Leo looked so excited, he held her by the hands, "You...you..having my child..I can't believe..this..my child...I need air." Leo fainted in Hendra's arms.

* * *

Gadget and Street were just finished about with cleaning up the place. Virgil and Rogue were now about five months and Sparky was just two. Gadget dusted Virgil's face who was giggling in laughter before eating it.

"You have his eating habits." Gadget held him up, trying to pull the duster out of his mouth,"Street, a little help here."

Street came from the kid's room, seeing Gadget fighting with Virgil for the feather duster, he just started laughing.

"Here, move out of the way, my little fragile bujee boo. You just stand there looking fine." Street pulled the feather duster from his mouth, it was covered in drool. Virgil just started clapping and laughing, "Here Babe."

She grabs it back and wrapping him around his neck with one arm, " I'm not fragile either. If I was, there wouldn't be any kids here."

"Oh yeah, can't forget who the animal is when it comes to the bedroom." Street winked and licked her on the cheek, she pushes him away,making Street fall and making Virgil and Rogue laugh.

"Shut up." Gadget laughed until Street tripped her making her fall right on top of him.

"Oh, you're gettin' fiesty again. Loving it. You wanna be my 'supervisor' again?" Street growled while rubbing her rear, her eyes were turning to a dark red color, "Oh, you like that, being in charge huh? Wanna puinsh me for sexual harrassment."

Gadget got up, blushing, "Not in front of kids but maybe later." Gadget was starting to put clothes on Rogue, since she can absorb any experiments' power by just touching, she had to put a whole little space jumpsuit on her. Magnolia did give her potions that help nullify Rogue's lethal ability. All Virgil and Sparky wore was a space jumpsuit shirt and a diaper (since Tiaga was a hot climate planet) but Rogue just made a fit and would tear the clothes apart, "Come on my little Demon Bandit, do this for mommy."

Rogue just shook her head violently.

"Baby, what's the big deal? She'll be in the play pen the whole time, the only experiment and way she can harm Virgil is a block." Street moved his eyebrows up and down as he gets up and wraps his arms around her stomach, suddenly his communicator rings, he answers it, "Another mission, now but I went yesterday....Fine, whatever." Street sighed putting the communicator back in his pocket. Gadget already put Virgil and Rogue (Who Gadget just gave the potion too, since she didn't want to put the full jumpsuit on) in a hover play pen and was holding Sparky who kept pulling her antennas.

"Yeah but lately her and Virgil have been escaping from the playpen, no matter what I do. They got your escape artist's skills. Now could you take Sparky. "

"Hell no, he'll shock me again."

"Listen, Hendra has her own problems, Galatica and Magnolia are working in the forest, and Hydra is asleep. I've tried everyone, you're the only one. Plus, he's your son."

"I don't now yet, I don't have yellow fur, blue eyes, or have nothing to do with electricity, he's all yours. Rogue is starting to get your looks but Sparky here still looks like a deranged e-arthling catfish. He scares me." Street put his four blasters in his pockets, but Gadget handed him a bag filled with diapers, bottles, and toys. Street pulled from the bag, batteries, "What are these for?"

"They're his favorite snacks, the light bulbs are his toys. Just keep him away from anything on the ship and keep a close eye on him. Yesterday I had him in the docking bay with me, he zipped himself right into one of the ships and nearly destroyed it." Gadget gave Sparky to Street.

"Shock me, no battery." Street waved in Sparky's face who was trying to reach out for it. Gadget held an orange baby bag, the two were walking towards the same place, Leo, Odin, Thor, and the new guy 252, Shark were waiting on the ship. Rogue and Virgil were in the hover play pen which followed their parents, "Bye bye Bujee boo, I'll miss that ass."

"I'll miss yours as well. Take good care of that and my baby." Gadget kissed him on the lips before walking away.

"All right, catfish, it's just you and me." Street carried Sparky into the ship.

* * *

Magnolia was twirling around on the ground, dancing as flowers grew around her. She used a little water magic to sprinkle over the flowers. Galatica was flying in the air, moving the clouds to have the sun shine through on the flowers.

"We'll pass that test with ease." Galatica smiled as she landed on the ground.

Magnolia was picking up herbs from her garden, "Sugaplum, Gadget and Street seem so happy with those adorable little rascals. Thor and I have been thinking about staring our own family, what do you think?"

"I've been thinking of that too but with the witchery and wizardry test soon, it's probably not a good idea now. But I would love to have a baby." Galatica sighed, she started to rub her stomach in pain. Hydra came in from out of the pond that was close by. She sat on a log as she looked at Galatica and Magnolia.

"What's wrong?" Hydra asked.

"Oh, just been having these funny feelings in my stomach, I'm just really nervous."

"Really?" Hydra walked towards her, looking at her stomach closely, "Maybe..it could be something else darling. Have you and Odin been haveing sex lately?"

"Couple of times last month, but I love it when that man has no shirt...off...and..and...Oh no!" Galatica looked down at her stomach, "Do you think I'm pregnant? I can't be pregnant, not now. Damn it."

"It's possible sugaplum, but it's not certain, you could be just nervous like you said."

_Jumba analysis:_

_What Jumba really wants is Experiment 98 & 99 to have offspring. Will children have their mother's magical property or just their father's strong, or will it be completely different? As for my new goal, I want to make 620 experiments, if experiment 98 or 99 have child first, it'll be experiment 620. As for experiment 500, she has gotten out of control, I have almost no control over her, experiment 252, will be my hope for getting rid of experiment 500 before she can destroy Jumba._


	9. Galatica

**Podcaptor Kosaru: True, true**

Galatica was in hers and Odin's room walking back and forth, waiting for the results of the digital pregnancy test to finish. Hendra, Gadget, and Magnolia along with Virgil and Rogue were waiting. Magnolia was bouncing Rogue on her lab, since Gadget made Rogue took the potion, her powers were temporaryily numb, in short, she's okay to touch, Virgil as always was sleeping in the hover playpen.

"Sugaplum, I know that you're upset, but look at it this way. You have an amazingily sweet but a little slow mate, plus you love kids."

"I know but not right now. Not when my big exam coming up."

"What is the big exam anyway?" Gadget asked.

Suddenly, Hydra appeared into the room, sitting on top of the counter top, scaring everyone.

"It's when Pixies level magical beings graduate to witch level." Hydra answered, "And since Magnolia and Galatica are the first aliens ever to have magic they need to make a good impression."

"Don't do that." Galatica sighed.

"What? If pregnant no big deal. Magic Council will understand."

"Hydra, it just isn't that simple."

"Or you're making a big mountain out of small ant hill. You should be happy if pregnant or not, bring gift to this world either way."

Hendra sat up, rubbing her belly, "Hydra is right, Galatica. If you're pregnant you should be happy and this magic council should understand."

"Virgil! No!" Gadget just noticed that Virgil crawled out of the play pen, lifting up Odin's dresser and throwing it across the room, to get his red shiny ball, "I'm so sorry, no matter how tight the security on the play pen is, they just keep getting out." Gadget picked him up as he was happily chewing on his ball.

"It's fine." Galatica snapped her fingers, automatically the dresser floated in the air and placed itself back in the air, along with Odin's stuff that fell out of the dresser including a small precribed pill bottle. Hydra picked it up.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's Odin's vitamins, he told me Jumba gave them to him, to increase his health and performace on missions, he's only suppose to take it once a week."

"Oh, Thor got the same thing but he doesn't take his." Magnolia commented

"But vitamins you have to take once everyday not every week. Must be some strong stuff," Gadget looked at the bottle, "Wait a minute, those aren't vitamins. I've seen those before, one time Street wanted to try and see what'll happen if he took one. I mean he was an animal before but boy... Anyway, I think it's called Viagra. It makes guys better fu- I mean sex."

"Oh my god, that explains a lot, why he was so...I'm gonna kill Jumba. He tricked Odin so I could get pregnant."

Suddenly, the pregnancy test finally beeped, Galatica picked it up and looked at the pregnancy test.

"I can't believe this, I'm....I'm.."

* * *

Street holding Sparky, came out of the ship along with the others, seeing Nosy standing there, waving at them.

Shark was experiment 252, design to destroy underwater ships, bases, and submarine. He was dark green and had aqua green eyes, didn't have fur, but scales instead, to show his muscles, gills on his neck, and a small shark fin on his back. He already had many admirers but none of them suit his interest.

"Do I have something to tell you, Jumba found out that Hendra is pregnant but she refuses to tell him who the father is, so he's threatening to remove the child anyways." Nosy said.

"No, he can't!" Leo shouted.

All the guys looked at him, Street said, "Your the father, aren't you?"

Leo nodded, "I couldn't resist anymore, niether could she. It just happened. But he's not getting rid of my child." Leo was running down the hallway.

Jumba was threw by Hydra. Shark's eyes widened when he saw that this beauty was also strong.

"It was 189 wasn't it? Wasn't it?" Jumba asked Hendra who was being protected by her friends.

"What I need to ask you is why did you give Odin Viagra? Now I'm pregnant!" Galatica yelled, she was about to attack Jumba but Odin held her back.

"You're pregnant? I'm sor-"

"Save it Odin, just save it! It was my fault anyway, just save it!" Galatica just walked away, crying.

Leo was hugging Hendra, kissing her on the forehead.

"I kne-"

"Jumba please, let's us just have the child. And if you think abou touching her or the baby! I'll kill you myself!"

Shark was looking at Hydra the whole time, up and down, _Not bad, not bad at all._

As soon as the commotion ended, Shark autmoatically went to Street.

"Who is that?" He pointed to Hydra who was helping Hendra back to her room.

"That's Hydra. She's like a sister to me, she always helps me out. She's pretty nice for a d-" Street stopped, almost no one knew that Hydra was a water demon and she wanted it to stay that way, "for a...a..damn hottie? Yeah hottie..why?"

"She is hot? Hmmm...What's her powers?"

"Water? She's a water experiment, that's all I know."Street lied.

**Later on**

After the kids were put to sleep, Gadget finally hopped on the bed beside Street.

"You wanna have some fun before we go to sleep?" Gadget asked, kissing his shoulder.

"It's always sex with you is it. I know I'm an awesome hunky figure with perfect abs, and you can't resist me." Street joked making Gadget laughed as he stood up for a minute posing and flexing his muscles.

"You're so stupid, but I'm crazy about you...how did you attract me, I mean, I met a lot of guys who just wanted me for sex but you..you're different?"

"Simple, my brains, my looks, my abs, and my ass." Street bended over, making Gadget laugh even more, he slid back into bed beside, kissing her on the cheeks.

"The ass is pretty good looking." Gadget laughed.


	10. Shark

Four months passed, Galatica was getting a little bigger but that was about it. She still was mad at Jumba for getting her pregnant when she wasn't ready, but she was happy, so was Magnolia, who was getting on her nerves. Hendra was a little larger too.

"Oh my goodness, I'm gonna be a auntie. Auntie Maggie. Oh I can't wait, sugaplum." Magnolia cheered on, she was already helping Galatica with just about everything else like sewing, working, and even around the apartment room.

"What will you name it if it's a girl?" Gadget asked, guiding the hover play pen with the now nine month old Virgil and Rogue and the six month old Sparky.

"I don't know yet, I haven't really thought about it. We're hoping it'll be a boy." Galatica shrugged her shoulder.

Hydra was helping Hendra who was now six months pregnant walking down the hallway, when they passed Shark, who kept looking as the two girls walked away. He sighed and just walked out carrying a bag.

Hydra walked with Hendra. Leo was in his and Hendra's new room, trying to figure out where the crib should go. Hydra opened the door letting Hendra in.

"What do you think? The crib should left or right?" Leo asked.

"Right might be better." Hendra answered laughing.

"Yeah," Leo put his hand on her belly, "I've made me the happiest experiment ever, I love you so much."

Hydra closed the door, trying to hide her tears, she wished that she was Gadget, Galatica, Hendra, or even Magnolia. They were more fertile than she was and she had a hard time finding a mate. All the male experiments were attracted to her only because of her luring spell, since she's a demon or because they thought she would be like her big sister Scarlet. She decided to swim in Tiaga Ocean which was just outside of the jungle.

Shark was swimming in the ocean as well, fishing. He had green scales instead of fur (mutant koala), gills on his neck, spikes on his back that looked like giant toothpicks, webbed hands and ears, and aqua green eyes. He was going after the Seeweed Bask Fish. They were like the herders of the ocean and one of the biggest and fastest plant eater around. He pulls out a spear and swims right under the seaweed fields that the group was eating at. He didn't notice that there was a long shadow swimming just above the surface.

* * *

Magnolia was lying on the bed, reading a book as Thor came walking in tired and collaspes on the bed. She kisses him on the lips and hugs him, but he pushes her away.

"Maggie please, I'm not in the mood for any-"

"I was just giving you a hug, baby cakes. It's a sign of affection, somethin' you wouldn't even know." Magnolia crossed her arms.

"Not this again. Maggie, I'm tired, okay, maybe tomorrow."

"That's what you said yesterday and the day before that. You use to take me out but now you're too busy for that."

Thor sighed as he got out of his bed and was about to walked out of the door.

"That's right, go to the bar, drink your problems away, it's not like I'm here for you to talk about them." Magnolia continued to read her book.

* * *

Shark successfully manvered on fish to swim out of the seaweed fields and out to the opening where he shot his spear, killing it as it stabs it in the gils. Shark pulls the giant fish by the fin when suddenly, there was a roar from above as a monster charges at him, it was a Cyclops worm shark, they were known as the top predator in the Tiagan Ocean. They were as long as worm and had their bodies, but with rows of teeth (like a shark) that had vemon on them to paraylze their prey, they had this one eye, and they traveled in packs which made it worst. Before Shark could even react the head of the pack grab his fish and his left arm as well, biting it and releasing the poison inside of it. Shark grinded his teeth in agony, _damn I left my dagger on shore. Maybe I could use my bones. _Jumba mixed Shark's dna with a skeleton fish, a fish who was able to eject any bone out of its body and regenerate a new one in place, for defensive purposes. He painfully was able to erect a bone from his arm, painfully pulled it out, and stabbed the worm shark around the gills repeatedly until it finally let go. Shark's left arm was almost numb already when another worm shark charged at him and this time he was actually in its mouth holding its open by the teeth. He rolled inside. A figure inside gasped in excitement and in worried watching him fight the second most feared creature in the oceans. Suddenly, the shark stops as a white bone blade went through it eye and Shark came right out. One by one, he battle at what seem to be endless number of worm sharks eve though the same ones he stabbed before came right back up and after him. He dodged his last opponet by swimming down and as the worm shark went over him, he stabbd it through the stomach and let it go all the way through nearly splitting it in half. The vemon finally took its effect all over his body, making him unable to move as he sunk to the bottom, sitting on a rock. There was just one more who was charging at him, opening its mouth. Shark shuts his eyes as the vemon's last side effect, unconsiousness. Just as the shark was about to eat him, it stops and swims away as if something more scarier was coming its way. A figure swims up to him, picks him up and carries him up to the surface.

* * *

Jumba was waiting patiently for Shark to come back.

"Where is he?" Jumba decided to call his communicator but at first no one picks up, Joy who knew why Jumba created Shark for shook her head sadly.

"Jumba, he needs a break. You've been training him too hard, he hardly has any social life."

"He's only one who can kill that monster experiment 500."

"She's not a monster, Jumba. She's really nice if you get to know her."

"Tell that to my nightmares." Jumba commented.

* * *

The figure put Shark down, in its home, which was a cave that was behind a waterfall, close to the ocean and to the lab. It opens it one of his eyes, looking close in it, its eyes glowing red. The figure had an ability to transform into what any male had when it came to beauty, whether they like fair skin, dark complexion, short, or tall, it could transform into it by just looking them in the eyes. For some strange reason, it couldn't transform. It stood back up, looking down at him.

"So he finally did it, he created a possible threat." It looked closer at him, feeling something that it never felt before, fear or was it something else"I must kill him..now..or maybe...I'll let him live. " It started to rub his head lovingly as it begins to sing.


	11. Hydra

Jumba was entering into his office when he turned around to see Hydra sitting on his desk.

"My dear Jumba, how are you?"

Jumba frowned at the experiment that he knew only to well, the monster that he created and wanted dead more than ever but he was no match, he created an experiment who was though.

"I have met your experiment, yesterday. He was fishing and I saved his life." She crossed her legs and put her hands on them.

"He will kill you, you monster."

"Jumba, we both know that it would take more than a man to kill me, you of all beings should be knowing this," Hydra sighed, "I want to make a deal."

"Oh no, your deal-"

She covered his mouth with her tail, and started to rub it under his chin, making him almost helpless, "Now, I could make you be doing what ever I say, but I'm polite. This deal will have no strings attached, plus you have nothing else to lose." Hydra commented, making Jumba angry since she killed his children a while back ago. Jumba was about to charge at her, but her tail just smacked him aside making him fall on his chair.

"I'll listen."

Hydra stood up and smiled, "Good boy," Hydra stars to walk around him, "This Shark, he fascinates me. I just want a little time with him to myself, but your training schedule makes it nearly impossible. Do you see what I am saying?"

"Why should I do anything for you?"

"Because my darling, I want a mate, and so far every male in here except for a certain few are below my standards, but Shark, he's different, I want to know if he's the one."

"I would love to but-"

"Jumba, " Her tail lifted up a skull which was almost bigger than her, "Remember Jumba, remember, your son and how you took him away from me even though I was completing our deal. You owe me." (She didn't know that he was her creator and he didn't know that she was an experiment because she transformed looking like Jumba's species).

"But-"

"And if Shark's the one, I'll remove my curse from you. A small gesture compared to being able to sleep again. Imagine, a peaceful night without any nightmares."

"Fine, then deal, I'll put you on next mission with Shark."

* * *

Shark woke up to find himself in his bed, there was a note attached to his communicator, saying: Next time, don't try and fight Worm Sharks by yourself, I might not be there to save you, Love Hydra." Shark got off his bed, his wounds were heal.

"Who's Hydra?"

Hydra was staring and sighing lovingly as she was running her finger on top of a beer bottle, her and the gang were sitting at the table in the cafeteria.

"I was thinking about buying a mini fridge for our room, this stuff Jumba gave me to feed the kids, it's no good," Gadget said as Sparky kept closing his mouth and pressing the stuff away, "I tried it just to show he that it was good but I ended spitting it back up and it was disgusting."

"Wouldn't blame ya, puddin'. Jumba made these for scientific nurtrition and crap, there's no sugar or nothin'."

"The Zackion stores on planet Zackion, should have some better food." Hendra commented, "Right Hydra? Hydra?" (Zackionians look just like humans, but are a little taller and pointy ears.)

"What...huh?"

"The staring and not paying attention. Hydra who is he?" Galatica asked in excitement.

"Oh, Shark."

"SHARK!!" The girls yelled, Street came along, holding Virgil and Rogue were already started teething.

"What about Shark?" He asked.

"Hydra has a crush on him, Street, sweet pea talk her out of it." Magnolia said.

"No offense Hydra but Shark's a stiff. He barely smiles, you smile all the time, he's strict on rules and procedures, you're not, you're tons of fun, he can't even spell it." Street explained.

"Opposites attract, like you and Gadget, fun and serious, Hendra and Leo, shy and lively, Galatica and Odin, smart and dumb, and Magnolia and Thor, sensitive and insensitive."

"Yeah, but not complete strangers, that's how you and Shark will be."

"Street, there are many other qualities: You love to make everyone laugh, Gadget loves to laugh. Hendra is shy and loves playing music, Leo is lively and loves Hendra's classical music. Galatica is smart and caring, Odin isn't smart but he the sweetest and gentle giant around. Magnolia is sensitive to others' needs and patient no matter what, Thor isn't as sensitive but he's always tries to work hard to please Maggie. Shark may be a quiet stiff but he probably doesn't know any one, does he not remind you of someone Street. Maybe a certain adorable experiment who was a stiff at first but he became who of the baddest experiment around." Hydra was looking at Street, who looked around.

"Okay, okay, maybe I could try to invite him to our night out, but only because you asked, and you were like a big sister to me, back then." Street crossed his arms.

* * *

There was a knock at Shark's door, he opened it, it was Street.

"Hey Shark, how's it going?" Street tried to start a conversation but Shark just shrugged his shoulders, "Listen, we normally have our night out, once every month, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us, tonight."

"Sorry but I have a mission to be prepared for, I don't wanna miss any sleep."

"There's going to be fine women there."

"Aren't you married?"

"My wife is one of the fine women, but there another one and she's single."

"So?"

"Shark, buddy, she thinks you're cute, and she's fine, trust me, you'll be a fool to pass that on."

"Guess I'm the fool." He was about to close the door but Street smashed it back opened.

"Listen, she's like an older sister to me, she's never let me down, okay. I owe her a lot, and you going out with her makes me feel somewhat better. You also owe her."

"How?"

"Her name's Hydra, she saved you. And you're probably wondering who-"

"Okay, fine." Shark was trying to hide his eagerness.

* * *

Lator on planet Zackion, Street and Shark arrived.

"Great, we're late." Shark looked at his digital watch.

"My motto is the later you are, the finer you look. And I look fine." Street smiled, his hair was red, he wore a orange jacket, red shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. Shark had green hair, green muscle shirt, jeans, and black biker boots. They were standing in front of a building that was similar to Dave's and Buster's but the games were more high tech and virtual, and the waiters and waiteresses were all robots.

"Are you always this full of yourself?" Shark rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it's self confidence, something you wanted know. It get me that." Street pointed at a beautiful long haired woman who was wearing a blue sparkling short dress and high heels.

"Whoa, not bad. Probably pity." Shark rolled his eyes.

"Not at all, I'm the winner. Now that's Hydra." Street pointed to a woman with light blue hair, wearing a pink halter top, short skirt and high heeled shoes. She was looking in a mirror, putting on pink lip stick.

"Damn!...I mean..not bad..not bad for a..woman." Shark cleared his throat as the walked towards the ladies.

"Hey there Hot Rod, the others are holding a table for us." Gadget kissed Street on the lips before walking in.

"Hi there." Hydra smiled, walking ahead, her eyes glowed red.


	12. Shark meets Hydra

Hendra was being laughed at by the other girls who were waiting for their tables as she was walking by.

"Oh come on, she'll eat all the food!" One girl yelled.

"Hey, fattie, this isn't a buffet." The other girl laughed.

Hendra sat at the table, next to Leo.

"What do you want?" Leo asked putting the menu in fact of her, she look like she was about to cry.

"Oh..I'm not hungry anymore."

"Sweetie, you gotta eat or you'll get sick." Magnolia said.

"I'm fine."

"Was it those girls?" Hydra looked over, seeing the girls pointing at Hendra.

"Big deal, I'm pregnant too, it doesn't bother me." Galatica pointed to the waiter at the speatl archie dip.

"But you're not at big as me."

"We're gonna pay some games." Gadget pulled Street by his hand, "Come on, you gonna win me something."

"Yes mam." Street went along, winking his right eye at the others. Hydra just shook her head.

Thor and Maggie soon left along with Galatica and Odin, and Leo and Hendra, leaving the two alone. After a few minutes of silence Hydra got up.

"I'll be back." Hydra said as she walked off into the bathroom. Shark got up real quick to, he found Street playing hyper basketball shots, but he kept losing.

"Damn it."

"Street, let me play."

"Fine then, but it has to go pass the rail." Street joked but Gadget stomped on his foot, the first time she shot she made it. That's when Shark came up and pulled him away.

"I need help."

"Huh? Already?"

"I don't know how to talk to girls."

"Just comment on how she looks and take it from there. Females love compliments, won her something too. Hydra likes jewerly and stuff animals that remind her of the ocean."

"But I..I.." Suddenly, the Hyper Basetball Shot runged for the high scorel, Gadget was grabbing a whole stack of tickets. Suddenly this guy approached her and was talking to her.

"Don't you think you should take care of that?" Shark pointed to this guy trying to grab Gadget around the hips.

"Oh, unless she yells help, I feel sorry for him. Now, when Hydra returns, pay some games. Talk about friends, the water, and how 'bout how she saved you ass too." Street laughed, Gadget stormed away, and the guy was on the floor, holding his stomach, "YEAH, THAT'S MY BABY!! Gotta go."

"You're getting advise from Street." A voice behind him said, he turns around to see Hydra standing behind him.

"Yeah...I mean no.. you wanna do something.."

"Easy boy, not on a first date."

"Not that! I mean play games or something..."

"Ok."

Galatica was cheering Odin on as he was playing the virtual kick boxing game.

"Tear his head off sweetie!!" Galatica was screaming.

Hydra was cheering Odin on too when Shark came back.

"Here, I got this for you. For saving my life." Shark handed her a silver color seashell hand mirror.

"That's very sweet of you."

* * *

"Looks like Hydra and Shark are finally hitting it off." Gadget clapped as she was drinking a beer bottle.

"You wanna..ya know.." Street raised his eyebrows, giving Gadget a hint.

"No, not now. Why...what-"

"Oh come on, you're so hot right now, it's been like what months, and you just stopped breast feeding, the girls look really good right now."

"No."

"Fine." Street crossed his arms.

"Now go get some more tickets." Gadget commanded Street walked away, Gadget shook her head and was talking to Maggie, "Street is such a mindless jackass sometimes. He wanted to have sex right now."

"At least, you and him are intimate, Thor won't even touch me."

"Really, why?"

"I don't know. Puddin, it makes me feel..feel..like a-"

"He probably has trouble.."getting in the mood". One time when Street was mad at me and he wouldn't even talk to me, so I just got him a little "hype up" by doing some moves."

"What kind?"

"Hmm..." Gadget starts whispering in her ears, "...and my favorite one is using what ever they like the most about you. For example, Street is always talking about my chest or ass. Watch this." Gadget smiled as Street came back still a little disappointed.

"Here, I won the jackpot, 500." Street handed her the tickets.

"Street, you're still mad."

"Before you came a mom, you didn't have any problem doing in the bathroom stall."

"Who do I have to blame for being a mom?"

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm a chick magnet. I got this." He pointed at his face, "And what do you have?"

"Nothing much just this." Gadget smacked her butt, there was a silence at first.

"I love you." He wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Go win me some more tickets and I'll consider your offer." Gadget pushed him along.

"That's it."

"Yeah, that's how you con a man to do whatever you want but the only back fire is it turns them on."

* * *

Magnolia was cheering Thor on as he smashed down the hammer, making the bar hit the bell so hard that it fell right off and hit Shark in the head, knocking him onto the ground.

"Ouch!"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course not damn it. Damn! Why are you looking at me like that?" Shark yelled.

"No man has ever talk to me like that, I'm..I'm very..very, "She looked like she would slap him, but then she smiled, "Impress."

"Huh?"

"Impress, what were you thinking I would be mad."

"Yeah, Jumba said you were the type who lose her temper."

"Only when mad, my love." Hydra walked away, leaving Shark confused.

* * *

Later on, Leo won Hendra a prize, she had to sit down for a minute.

"Oh the poor thing, it's too much that she can't even stand up, it does help burn calories." The girl laughed.

"I'm pregnant, okay!" Hendra yelled, Leo was growling as his eyes were glowing orange.

"Or maybe she's so fat, she thinks she's pregnant." The other one laughed louder. Hendra just ran into the girl's bathroom.

* * *

Hydra and Shark were walking along, talking.

"So, how did you save me?" Shark asked, Hydra's figure made her look like she was weak, she had muscles though.

"I'm a lot stronger than I look. So Shark, how did you-" Hydra was interrupted by Leo.

"Hydra can you please talk to Hendra, those girls made fun of her and she ran into the girl's bathroom, she doesn't want to come out."

"I'll be right back, ok."

Hydra ran into the bathroom where she heard someone throwing up, she knocked on the stall, "Darling, is that you?"

"Go away." Hendra was crying as she continued to throw up.

"My dear, you should ignore those girls." Hydra opened the stall to Hendra standing up and flushing the toilet.

"But they're right, I'm huge." Hendra was washing her hands at the sink but then looking at the full mirror, "Even Gadget wasn't this big."

"Hendra, you're bringing a gift into the world, that's all that matters. You have wonderful man, who gave you a piece of him, and you'll be mother soon. Those bitches are just jealous. Now, come on." Hydra pulled Hendra's arm and she walked out with her.

"Thanks. But I do feel sick now." Hendra said, Hydra handed her to Leo but Hydra walked back into the bathroom. As she was in the stall, the two girls were walking in, laughing about Hendra.

"Who knew that fat bitch could run so fast?" The one girl laughed.

Yeah."

Hydra walked out of the bathroom, her eyes were red.

* * *

Few minutes later, Hydra walks out of the bathroom, fixing her hair back up and wiping the green blood from her mouth.

Gadget, Street, and Shark were waiting for her at the door.

"You ready, it's almost midnight and Shark really wants to go home now." Street rolled his eyes.

"Not that much I just have a job tomorrow morning." Shark crossed his arms.

"That's fine by me, we should be going any way." Hydra hurried out, by that moment there was a scream from the girl's bathroom. The other three hurried right out of the building, meeting Hydra by the space ship.

"Hydra, you didn't? Please don't tell me you-" Gadget was whispering.

"I didn't mean it darling, it was just an accident. I just got a little mad that's all."


	13. Chapter 13

Gadget and Street walked into their room where Joy was sitting on the couch, watching a movie.

"How were they?" Gadget asked.

"They were angels?"

"Angels, we're going to have to change that." Street joked.

"Thanks a lot, Joy." Street waved goodbye as Joy walked out of the room. Street saw Gadget standing over the kids who were soundly sleeping in their cribs, "Look at them Gadget, our best creations. And they're getting our looks too."

"I know. When I was getting some baby food from a Zackionian store, people wanted to acutally paid to take pictures." Gadget sighed, placing a stuff animal for the three kids. Then they went into their rooms, Gadget was in the mirror, brushing her antennas while Street was laying in the bed.

"Gadget, I thought that would only come down to when we can't make enough money. That body is for me and me only to see."

Gadget hit him laughing, "No, to see Sparky."

"Oh yeah, that. Well, he has my charm," He sighed as Gadget laid right next to him, "Ya know, I've been thinking. Are we going to stop at just three?"

"Huh?"

"I thought we could have maybe one or two more."

"Maybe." Gadget sighed.

* * *

It was October in Taiga, but the weather was still the same. Always watching E-arthling movies, Street thought of the idea about celebrating Halloween, Jumba gave him permission to start it because not only would it give him some new ideas for new experiments but hoping that some new experiments children might form when the Halloween party came. Hendra was sitting on a chair passing some decorations to Magnolia while listening to some hip hop music with her headphones.

"Suga, what is that mess that you're listenin to?" Maggie asked, getting irritated.

"Well, it's this new hip hop theme where the DJs use everyday sounds in hot rhythms and beat. It's so much fun."

Magnolia waved her wand in the air, using her magic to put the decorations up on top, "Wouldn't it be much better suga if you just play some music?"

"I can't, this belly keeps getting in the way."

Shark was sleeping in his room, when he heard knocking from the annoying Street, "Wake up, c'mon!!!" Street knocked so hard that he accidentally knocked the door down. Shark looked up, angry, "What the FUCK!!!"

Street shrugged his shoulders, "Wake up, anyway. C'mon!!" Street smiled as he put the door right back up.

"What for? I'm trying to catch some sleep after yesterday's mission." Shark mention when Street was late to pick the guys up after stealing a machine for Jumba.

"What? Sparky was hungry, I had to feed my kid."

"Whatever." Shark was about to lie back down when Street pulled by the right leg out of bed.

"C'mon. I had this crazy idea about having our first holiday, Halloween. It's so cool." Street finally let go of him, giving Shark a chance to get up.

"What for?"

"Thought it would be fun. In the Halloween movies, human kids dressed up as monsters and stuff to get candy by going door to door while the adults go to parties. Well, since I'm the only one with kids, and they just started teething, that's not going to work. So I thought we could just have a party and mingle, especially with yours truly." Street pointed to Hydra was bouncing Rogue in the air, for some strange reason, Rogue's powers didn't affect Hydra at all.

Shark looked away, crossing his arms and still keeping a stern face, "I still don't care about this stupid thing that you're doing."

"Well, at least meet the rest of my kids, "Street pulled Shark's arm, Gadget was holding up some more decorations, Hydra put Rogue back in the hover play pen, and walked away for a second, "You already met the love of my life, the fine and sexy Gadget."

"Shut up." Gadget was blushing as she elbowed him in the stomach, waving at Shark.

"And the greatest gifts she ever gave me, well, the space ship isn't here so….." Street laughed as Gadget shook her head, laughing, "I guess the kids."

Shark looked at the kids.

Street explained, "Virgil is the one who is always sleeping. He has my strength and my good looks. Rogue is the one who is trying to escape from the playpen again, she's our little bandit, "Street picked up Rogue who already stole a high tech staple gun from Gadget, and she accidentally shot Shark in the left leg.

"Son of a-" Shark's mouth was covered by Street's hand.

"No language, please. Rogue is a very good and quick learner."

"Nala kweesta." Rogue laughed, Gadget had her hands on her hips, looking at Street.

"I have no idea where she got that from." Street was looking away, "Anyway, there's a costume party kinda thing on the 31st, and maybe you should ask a certain someone out." Street hinted to him.

Jumba, for some strange reason warned him about Hydra, but when Jumba was always trying to tell him something, his mouth automatically just tighten up as if someone was purposely shutting his mouth.

"I don't know, Jumba was pretty mad about that little gathering we had and he acts as if Hydra is a monster." Shark rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hydra is a little strange but as long as you don't make her mad, she is fine."

Hydra was standing over her cauldron in her cave. She was in the shadows of her watery cave; all you could see were her scaly, brown hands and red eyes that glowed through the watery cave's shadow.

She was watching as she summoned a space squid to attack a space cruise ship.

"I pull one little string and their little order fall into chaos, beautiful chaos." She waved her brown hand over the cauldron changing the view, an alien banker was putting some beautiful, blue sapphire necklace, she paused for a moment, "I do like shiny things." She snapped her fingers, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

In Balsin, where the banker had already put the necklace in its safe and the bank locked its doors, tight. The faucet knob slowly turned on, letting a snake in the form of water come in, taking the form of the beautiful Hydra. Her body melted as she slid under the bathroom door, passing most of the security guards until when she reshaped her body, one of the security guards caught her.

"Excuse me miss, what are you doing here?" One of the security guards asked.

"Oh I am sorry but I was in the bathroom and everything just closed down and is locked."

"The other security guards didn't helped you?"

She shook her head.

"That's odd, I wonder where every one is at," He turned on his walkie talkie, "Brad, Brad, come in."

"Yeah, Seymour." Brad answered back.

"Miss-"Seymour was instantly punched in the face, knocking him out cold. Hydra turned into Seymour, taking his walkie talkie.

"Seymour, are you there?"

"Of course, just checking on you, it's so boring around here."

"Yeah, it sure is."

**To be continue......**


	14. Trouble

Leo was trying on some scary mask with Odin and Thor.

Odin who was having one of his slow moments was trying to figure out about this whole costume thing, "So we have to wear this to a party?"

"Yes." Leo answered getting annoyed, "Street said it's for fun and it would be kinda fun to have a costume party for once, "Leo put on a demon mask, "Think this is scary enough?"

"Yeah, I don't wanna give something to scary, what if I scare Galatica so bad that she goes in labor." Odin shrugged his shoulders.

" That's impossible." Leo shook his head, he looked over at Thor who seemed to be disturbed, "What's wrong with you?"

"It's Maggie. She's been acting strange lately."

**Flashback**

Thor was stretching as he was lying on his bed, turning the T.V. on. Magnolia came out of the bathroom, smiling at Thor.

"What are you smiling about?" Thor asked, since he was a little smarter than Odin and he knew Magnolia well, he sat up uncomfortably.

"Oh, nothin…yet, "Magnolia walked over to her side of the bed and got under the sheets, she wrapped her arms around Thor and slowly rubs on his chest, "You're such a big strong man."

"Thanks." Thor cleared his throat.

"You're welcome, " She starts to kiss him on the cheeks over and over, and her hand starts to slowly go lower and lower, "I wonder if you're strong in your legs, huh?"

"Yeah, …I am…" Thor gulped as Magnolia laid on top of him, she kept kissing him on the lips but her hands slowly kept going lower.

"Maybe you can show me, dumplin." Magnolia was just about to reveal his pants.

"I KNOW IT!!!" Thor jumped up, pushing Magnolia to the side of her bed, he stood up on the side of the bed, staying away as if Magnolia was poisonous.

"WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?" Magnolia asked, she was shocked but then angry grew in her.

"You were trying to sleep with me!!!"

"Thor, we're mates, husband and wife, remember this," Magnolia lifted her hand to show him the diamond ring that he gave her to show that they were mates now, " I sleep with you!!!"

"Yeah, but not like this, trying to..ya know…do it!!!"

Magnolia shook her head, then she sighed, "Why not? Galatica did it! Gadget and Hendra did it!! And with their mates, so why can't I with mines, huh?"

"I..I…" Thor looked down at the ground, "I don't want to do it, okay! I'm not ready!"

"Then when! Dumplin, I can't wait forever."

Thor just looked down at the ground, not saying a word, Magnolia just shook her head, and looked away.

"It's me, isn't it? You can't even bare to look at me."

Thor's eyes widened, he walked over to Magnolia's side, "It has nothing to do with you."

"Then what!" Magnolia was crying, "Tell me what's wrong! You won't even stay in the same bed with me sometimes. Thor, I wanna be close to you but if you won't let me….I can't do it…Thor, I want a baby. I really do."

Thor's eyes widened larger, "A baby. It's too early to think that-"

Magnolia just pushed him away, "No it's not!! Thor, I love you, and if you're having trouble, just tell me. Or am I the trouble?"

Thor just sighed, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind her."

**End of Flashback**

"Well, maybe it's because you haven't fucked her yet!" Leo yelled, "What is your problem anyway? Magnolia is a very fine woman."

Thor sighed and cleared his throat, he swallowed as he looked up.

Thor finally whispered, "I've been having trouble, with…how do I say this…" Thor whispered into Leo's ear, Leo's eyes widened.

"Damn, you should tell her."

"No, I don't want her to know, it's too embarrassing.

**Back to Hydra**

Hydra was able to get into the vault where another guard was standing on watch, he flashed his light at her.

"Oh Seymour, it's just you. Is there something wrong?" Brad asked.

"No, why would there be, "Hydra or Seymour pulled out a hunting knife, the original Seymour had it in his back pocket just in case, "Just here to do a little shopping."

Seymour, what are you-" Brad was using his gun to block Seymour's knife, but for some strange reason, Brad was having trouble over powering Seymour who had him pin down to the ground with just one hand. Seymour punched Brad in the face, knocking him out.

Transforming back into Hydra, she drops the knife close to Brad, "I just love dressing up," She laughed evilly as her body melted under the vault's wall where the sapphire necklace was being kept.

"Mission accomplished." Hydra smiled as she disappeared through the cracks.

**Shark's Pov**

I was looking at Gadget, who was changing the kids.

"Street talks about you a lot you know. Why?" This world was so strange to me, after all I was just created. Seeing all these experiments happy together, it made me feel weird, like I was missing out on something. Jumba mostly kept me inside, training me for something.

"Well, I guess because he loves me, can you please hand me the powder?" Gadget asked, I gave her the powder, "What's love?"

Gadget smiled at me, "Well, that's a good question. Love is like when you meet someone like you."

I looked at her, "You and Street are not really alike, you two are the opposite of each other."

"Not really. Hold on, Love is like when you like someone a lot, it doesn't bother you being with them and it makes you happy. True, Street and I are different in some ways but we are in a way alike as well. Like, I can be serious sometimes and uptight, but Street is laid back and sweet."

"So I should try to find someone who is my opposite?" I asked her.

"No…well, I can't explain it, Love is complicated. You could be in love with someone who doesn't…, " Gadget looked down at her kids, "care for you."

"How are you sure?"

"That's another problem, sometimes, you're not."

"How did you two know that you were sure?"

"Well, after a few drunk incidents, I found out that I was pregnant, my guess was Street because well…he was there when I woke up in my bed or his. Anyway, I was upset but in a way, I was happy. I love him but I thought it would never work so I avoid him or kept didn't stay around him too long. When I found out I was pregnant, the first thing that came in my mind was that at least I'll always have a piece of him. That'll changed when he came into my room, later on."

**Flashback**

There was a knock at Gadget's door, it was Street, who waved at her. Gadget was just about to close the door when Street held the door opened.

"Can we please talk?" Street asked.

Gadget rolled her eyes as she let him and closed the door right behind them.

At first there was awkward silence, Street's face was pink as he cleared his throat to finally speak, "So I hear you're pregnant."

"Is that all you have-" Street interrupted Gadget before she could say another word.

"I love you. "Street was on his knees in front of Gadget, who fell back into her chair, shocked and blushing

"What the-"

Street sat next to her, he cleared his throat again, "Before you say anything, just hear me out. Gadget, you're the first girl that I feel connected to. I mean, I can talk to you about anything…almost. I love that laugh of yours, your smile brightens up my day, and not to mention that you have a nice body."

Gadget shook her head and smiled a little.

"I know I can be a little immature but I'm hard working, I'm likable, and good looking. I'm serious, I'm not just saying this because you're pregnant but I thought you should know how I feel about you."

Gadget was speechless, she punched Street in the arm, "You asshole! It's about time." Gadget started crying and hugged him around the neck.

Street let go of the hug and started digging through his pocket until he pulled out a case, "I have been saving this for you, I just wanted to know how you felt about me first." He opened it up, to reveal a sapphire ring, "Gadget, I promise you that if you become my mate, you might not be the happiest experiment in the world, but I will make you happy and our baby happy too."

**End of Flashback**

Shark held little Virgil when Street finally came back in.

"This is going to be the greatest Halloween ever." Street was hugging both Shark and Gadget.

"This is our first Halloween Party, sweetie. To bad the kids couldn't have something." Gadget sighed, holding Sparky and Rogue in her arms.

"Don't worry, there's always next year, when Hendra's and Galatica's babies are here," Street shot Shark a look, "Maybe even Hydra's and Shark's."

Shark's eyes widened, "What?"


	15. Hendra

Hendra was just now going into labor.

"I'm going to kill Leo." Hendra laid back in pain

* * *

Street, Gadget, Shark, and Hydra were coming out of the movies on Zackion.

"That movie was a total waste of time!" Gadget stormed off, screaming, "What the f-" Street covered up her mouth to prevent a scene from starting.

"Baby, c'mon. That movie wasn't so bad. Right Shark?" Street wrapped his arms around her waist, while looking at Shark.

"I don't know about that, this Meet the Spartans movie, completely made fun of the real event of the 300. Okay, it's a disgrace."

"Thank you. Street, I have no idea why you took me to see that...was it to calm me down or piss me off even more?" Gadget was turning red.

"Okay, the script was a little-"

"Script! Don't you use that word script! They had the nerve to put written by in the credits!! Right, Shark!!"

"Okay, I must confess...that movie was not only a disgrace but who ever directed that movie, I want their motherfuckin' heads hang up on a trophy hall in my god damn room tomorrow morning!" Shark took a few deep breaths, calming himself down, "Now..that feels good."

"My, my, my...Shark...I 've never seen you like this...this side of you is very...," Hydra breathing heavily as she wrapped her arms around Shark's neck, looking at him in the face, "Intoxicating."

Gadget crossed her arms, "That movie pissed me off and you have too."

"I do like it when you're mad though, makes you look hotter." Street looked over to the square of the city and smiled, "My dear...maybe I can find someway to calm you down," Street bowed like a complete gentleman and held his hand out, "My Dear, will you please grace me with this dance?"

Gadget blushed and then smiled, "Of course."

"So do you care for a dance, darling?" Hydra asked him.

"Huh? I can't...Jum-"

"Oh I'm sure he wouldn't mind one little dance." Hydra pulled him by the arm into the middle of the square. Hydra dances around him, shaking her hips side to side and belly dancing, as she wrapped her arms around him. Shark gulped as he wrapped his arm around her waist and she wrapped her arm around his as they circled each other, "You know the Santiago Dance?"

"Yeah." Shark turned her around to the other side and repeated the same step, until finally the music stopped.

Street said, "We should be going, Jumba may notice that one of his ships are gone." Street started up the space ship and started zooming up into space, already doing spins.

"STREET!!!" Shark yelled, already getting sick, "You didn't ask permission! And stop flying like that!! You'll kill us!!"

"You're a bad boy alright." Gadget laughed.

"Exactly, that's what attracted you to me and my good looks." Street winked.

"Please Street darling, it was because she thought you were so droopy, that she took pity." Hydra commented, "Isn't that right darling?"

"So it was pity sex. Huh? We should do that more often." Street smiled.

"When we got home, we might just have to do something tonight." Gadget flirted.

* * *

Shark was walking Hydra to her cave.

"You have a goodnight." Shark said but Hydra wrapped her arms around his neck again, smiling at him, pulling him close to her face.

"I can't take it anymore, you...you're so strong..so silent...I love that kind of men..."

Shark gulped, "Wait, Hydra...now wait Hydra...don't you think we're moving too fast. We've only knew each other for like what six months." Hydra's tail wrapped around him, he tried to push away, "Plus, I have to go to bed, ya know."

"So tame too....oh Shark, "Hydra kisses him on the lips, she broke the kiss, "Don't resist me anymore, it's driving me insane." Hydra kissed him on the lips again, Shark started to kiss her back, holding her around the waist.

Shark finally pushes her away, gasping for air, "Now Hydra, you're a very...very special girl...woman...experiment...but..."

"You're resisting me...you naughty boy-"

"Stop!!" Shark yelled, "Jumba said...that you can't be trusted, I have already broken too many rules being close to you. I'm sorry Hydra." Shark looked away.

"So you obey Jumba, "Hydra nods backing away, "He told you not to be near me, and you follow?"

"Yes, I think....any man will be lucky enough to have such a wonderful person like you-"

"Do you love me?" Hydra had tears in her eyes.

"I..I...like you." Shark backed up.

"But do you love me?" Hydra was crying.

"I like you alot....Hydra, I'm sorry." Shark moved to her, but Hydra backed up.

"But yet, you follow him...you have no idea what Jumba has done. He took something from me...Fine, then follow him like obedient dog." Hydra storms into her cave. Shark shook his head silently, guilt ridden as he heard the cries.

* * *

Shark walked into Jumba's office. Jumba was wearing a mask and gloves.

"Experiment 252, what is problem?"

"It's about Hydra."

"Oh experiment 500. What has she done now?"

"She kissed me-"

"You're still virgin?"

Shark nodded strangely but Jumba cheered.

"Yes, you have resisted her charm." Jumba turned around to see Shark looking at the floor, "Have you right?"

"What has she done so terrible that you would want to kill her?"

Jumba's mouth tightened, "She is a monster, that's what."

"But you create-"

"Enough, listen to me 252, 500 is not what she seems....she is more deadly than you think. I order you to stay away from her."

* * *

Next morning, the gang heard about Hendra in labor. Shark sat next to Street.

"Hey dude, did you have a good night to Hydra?" Street nudged him, but Shark shook his head, "What? I could have sworn she likes you."

"She does...I screwed up. I shouldn't have gotten too close to her...Jumba warned me not to. Why does he hate her so much?"

"Listen Shark, Hydra is a special case and Jumba doesn't see that."

"She's perfect...she's hot, funny, sexy...god damn she's sexy...and she makes me go crazy when she's near, smiling but Jumba-"

"Fuck Jumba, he may have created us but he doesn't govern our lives like that. He told Hendra and Leo they can't be together but look at them. Leo adores her and Hendra loves him. Those two couldn't be happier together." Street crossed his arms, "Now, they're about to have a baby together. Of course, that's the most painful part. You see the love of your life in a different way, a scary way."


	16. Siren

Hendra was still in labor when Leo came back in.

"How it's going, sweetie?"

Hendra winced in pain, "It hurts but at least you're here."

"I brought you flowers. Taigan blossoms."

"My favorite."

"Yep, remember you were in a field of them when we started hanging around." Leo said.

**Flashback**

Leo was in the rainforest, running towards a field of flowers, as he was stalking a creature. He had a spear in his arm. He was jumping from tree to tree, Leo couched in a tree branch, seeing his prey. He was about to throw the spear when suddenly he heard some laughing which scared the prey away. He sighs in angry and looks towards the direction of where the laughter was. Someone was sitting on a rock in the fields, Hendra. He smirked to himself, creeping up behind her and ready to roar.

"I don't think so." She said, smelling the flower, and turning around to face Leo, she was kinda shock that it was Leo, "Oh I thought you were Street, he normally tries to sneak up on me all the time."

"You ruined my hunting ya know."He frowned crossing his arms. Hendra blushed and looked up at the sky. She was wearing a bra and pants that were made from the same material as the space jumpsuits.

"So..Do you like my new outfit, Magnolia and Galatica made it for me."

"Yeah, it's alright...I guess."

"Hey, I got a new idea, since you're out here...let's have a little bit of fun." Hendra pointed towards the rain forest beyond the fields, "C'mon, I'll race." Hendra starts to run off, full speed and Leo follows her.

**Leo's Pov**

I never thought of Hendra to be the fun loving type, she was always so quiet. I was starting to run past her, when I suddenly stopped almost towards the edge of a cliff. Hendra kept running and jumped down, at first I couldn't see her, but then I saw a vine moving, she was swinging from it, she landed in a tree, she turned around and waved at me and kept running. I jumped off the cliff too, grabbing one of the vines and swinging into a tree. I'm not a fast climber as Hendra but I'm not going to let her win. I ran along to the tree branches, catching up to her, almost. I was about to past her when she grabs another vine to swing on to, I do the same, but our vines interwined. They wrapped around each other, facing us to look into each other eyes. She had very stunning eyes. I know Jumba said that there can't be any thing between us, but I...I can't help it. She quickly looks away and lets go of the vine. I hold her hands and pulled her close to me.

"We can't." She pushes away, she starts to run off the tree's trunck and jumps off into a lake. I jumped behind her.

"Why not?" I asked shouting from the lake as I swam behind her.

**Normal Pov and End of Flashback**

Galatica was pacing back and forth, rubbing her belly. Odin stood up, trying to comfort her.

"Honeybunches-"

"Shut your ass down!" Galatica suddenly snapped, everyone fell in silence looking at her.

"Honey bunches, don't use that kind of language...the baby." Odin put his head on Galatica's stomach. Shark crossed his arms as he looked at Hydra who was now talking to a new male experiment with white skin and puffy looking wings that looked almost like clouds.

Galatica pushed Odin back, she frowned and looked down at the ground, "Jumba has gave me some bad news."

Suddenly, before Galatica could say anything else, Leo busted through the door.

"It's a girl...a baby girl!!"

* * *

_Jumba's data log_

_Experiment 189 and 190 have just brought Experiment 288 into world...despite my warning but Experiment child has not shown violent tendecies which is good. Jumba must continue close watch on experiment 288._

_Also, Experiment 503 is not magic user but another demon that Jumba has created. As Jumba begins to learn of this energy called magic...and magical realms that we aliens have.... can not grasp....I've learned of what experiment 99 (Magnolia) has told me, that demons...are the unholy mixture of magic and science. But why? Why is it that Jumba was able to create two witches, who can turn technology which we aliens thrive against us. Magic is in fact the ultimate power, making impossiblities possible. Experiment 98 is close to giving birth, let's hope magic user._

_Speaking of offspring, experiment 199's and 200's (Street and Gadget) children have strange powers, while 219 has experiment 199's strength, but experiment 220, nickname the thief has known of parents' abilities but somehow has her own, the same goes for experiment 221. Though experiment 200 has influenced over electricity but not like experiment 221. My hypothesis is that the children of these experiments may actually grew stronger than parents and more evil. Jumba must run more test and on perfect test subjects._

_Jumba's main concern is experiment 500, with the accidentally creation of another monster, Jumba fears that experiment 500 might try to mate with this new monster of Jumba's. Shark or has they call him...I must hurry up and train him. Also...Jumba must learn how to create another experiment to kill 503._


	17. Cloud

Thor sat at a table at the bar (in the secret lab) seeing his friends and his brother coming in, Street, Leo, Odin, and Shark. Thor looked around the table confused.

"What is this some sort of intervention?" Thor asked looking around.

"No, Leo told us about your little...," Street looked around and lowered his voice to a whisper, "problem and we think you should tell Maggie."

"This is not your problem." Thor hammered his glass on the table almost breaking it. He got up but the other followed him, down a hallway.

"Dude, when our wife tells our wives and they tell us about how you're being an asshole, 'bout touching her, hearing it all day long and even nights, it becomes our problem too. You need to tell her and soon." Leo said.

"I'm getting advice from someone who has to pills just to keep himself in check, or one of the slowest and dumbest experiment here, or the guy who turned down one of the hottest girls around because his master told him so, and you..." Thor pointed at Street, "Mr. Perfect, everything just comes easy to you, doesn't it? You have no idea what's it like to be hunger all the time, to be lustful but not able to do a thing about it, I have to wait for surgery next month if I don't blow up from all these urges."

"Hey Thor, buddy, we're sorry man, "Street said, "Maggie is very hard to resist, I figured that and I understand this is humilating for you, but think about Maggie, man."

"I am, don't you think I want a child too, just look at ya'll, you have three kids, Leo has one, and even Odin has one coming on the way. I'm suppose to be strong for her, a man."

"That's true, you're suppose to be the big guy, someone she can lean one and depend, someone who can help solve her problems, but let me ask you something, what if you're causing her problems...I mean by the time, you're finally together, she could be in another man's or experiment's arms and you could lose her." Shark looked saldly down at the ground, " Oh shit, what I've I done? I clearly shouldn't be the one giving advice." Shark suddenly saw Hydra, having drinks with the same mysterious new experiment, who no one barely knows, except his name was Cloud (503). Shark crossed his arms and glared at the new experiment.

Thor opened the door to sneaking into his dark apartment room, taking off his clothes and changing into some pajama pants, and he silently got into bed hoping not to wake Magnolia up. Suddenly, the door opened and Magnolia walked in, Thor turned on the lights.

"Where have you been?" Thor was shocked to see that Magnolia was dressed up, she was wearing a white stripless dress white diamond earrings.

"Nowhere." Magnolia just answered as she begins to remove the earrings and the dress, putting on a gown.

"You've been nowhere this whole time."

"Since when did you care? You haven't been home for a week." Magnolia glared at him before sitting on the other side of the bed, she pulled the covers over her and started going to see.

* * *

Gadget was laughing as she was trying to pick so halloween costumes that Magnolia and Galatica were making, Hendra was breast feeding Siren.

"How 'bout a bunny, puddin?" Magnolia suggested.

"A what?" Gadget asked looking at her.

"In one Earth movie, for halloween is not about being scary..."

"It's about being slutty." Galatica finished with a half smile, but then she rubbed her, wincing in pain, "I'm getting kind of sick of this kid kicking me." She gave Gadget the bunny ears headband as Hydra entered into the room, she looked at Gadget with the bathing suit looking outfit which was black and white bunny ears and cotton tail.

"Very nice." Hydra commented, "I have decided to go as myself."

Magnolia and Galatica looked at each other, Magnolia cleared her throat, "Sweetie plum, I don't think you should go like that, you'll scare-"

"Like this Maggie." Hydra shook her head.

"You're still scary like that." Galatica commented, trying not to make herself laugh.

"So, I heard about this new experiment, he's actually a 503, he's dreamy."

"Oh you mean Cloud, "Hydra smiled a little, "He's a little stiff but...he's very nice de...experiment." Hydra was looking at the clock on the wall.

"What about you and Shark huh?" Hendra asked, "You two seemed to really hit it off at first."

Hydra crossed her arms, trying her best to hide her mixed feelings, she snickered, "It's strange the only one, I've been ever interested in, rejected. Following jumba's orders not to mingle with me."

Gadget turned around, Galatica and Magnolia just looked down, Gadget's eyes changed to the color of red, "See, there you three go again. It's like ya'll are hiding something."

Magnolia cleared are throat, changing the subject "I'm thinking about leaving Thor."

"What?" All the girls yelled.

Hydra looked at the clock again, " I must go, mission time...but please you're making huge mistake."

Gadget looked at the clock too, "Oh my god, I'm turning into Street, forgetting the time, being late. I gotta go but Maggie, think carefully, okay. Oh, and can you keep an eye on my babies."

"Sure."

* * *

Hydra was entering a small ship, Shark was walking in at the same time. He cleared his throat and waved.

"Oh hey, Hydra. How are you?" Shark asked as he was sat in a chair just across from her, Street was driving.

"I'm good."

"Hey, has anyone seem-"

"Wait for me, I'm right here!" Gadget yelled, carrying a toolbelt on her shoulders.

"My smokin hot wife. There she is, "Street winked at her, "Hey beautiful."

Gadget sat right beside him, "Knock off the compliments, okay." Gadget was looking at a map, her eyes were pink, meaning she was blushing, "Why aren't we moving yet?"

"We have one more...he hasn't seen up yet." Hydra explained but suddenly, Cloud walked in, quietly sitting next to Hydra, his white wings stretched , smacking Shark in the face.

"Just one more, last night was...," Street smiled, looking at her lovingly, "absolutely amazing."

Gadget's eyes widened and her eyes changed to brighter pink, "Street, we didn't do anything." Hydra was giggling right behind her, but Cloud just raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, we didn't do anything, right. Bujee boo, we're married, you don't have to hide...ya know. Plus, everyone knows what a naughty girl you can be."

"Just start the damn spaceship before I kick your ass."

"My pleasure, sweetheart." Street winked.

* * *

Street pushed the stealth button as they landed the ship, into another jungle, into a secret base. Gadget looked at the plans, "Alright there's two entrances, one underwater and another on the ground. Hydra and Shark, you two should take the underwater one, let us in, it's obvious that the underwater entrance is the easier but more guards."

"I can take care of the guards with ease." Hydra smiled and so did Cloud, they both had this hunger look on their faces.

"But be careful, Jumba couldn't even get that much info from Nosy about this place."

Hydra and Shark jumped into the water.

"Alright, we should take out the guards in front of the ground way right?" Cloud asked, surprising both Gadget and Street, speaking at the first time.

"You can talk, what else can you do?" Street asked, Cloud raised an eyebrow again.

"Oh excuse him, we just never heard you before...Mr.." Gadget looked at him, Cloud smiled, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Please, just Cloud...and you must be...an angel." Cloud's light blue eyes flashed as he smiled.

Gadget's face and eyes turned pink as she giggled, "Oh...well..not really...you're the angel...I mean with the wings...and that heavenly smile, "Gadget's eyes wide, "Damn, did I say that out loud." She sighed.

Street glared at Cloud and then at Gadget, then separate them, "Yeah, I'm Street, her man..husband, as in this nice, hot, sexy, juicy body, is mine..ya know mine, "Street grabbed Gadget and kissed her on the lips.

Gadget pushed him away, "Street, stop it! What's gettin' into you."

"See, mine."

Cloud looked at Street but then he just walked towards the base, Street looked at Gadget, "What the fuck was that?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I've never seen you like that."

"You were flirting with him, I've never see you do that with other man before, usually you beat their asses and I come in to do the rest."

"I wasn't flirting, he just surprised me and he was being nice and gentleman like."

"Gentleman my ass."

**More soon**


End file.
